The New Era
by merinxD
Summary: Sides are chosen. New Alliances are formed. Ties are Broken - The Dark Side has won leaving Hermione all alone. What does Voldemort want with her? Is the Dark Side really that bad? DMHG Veela Draco! /under construction. on hold until kinks are worked out.
1. FULL SUMMARY

FULL SUMMARY - SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER FOR CHAPTER ONE

THE NEW ERA - SHADES OF GREY

Sides are chosen – New Alliances are formed – Ties are Broken.

The Hermione Granger Story ( with lots of Draco =P)

**The war is over. The light side has lost and have retreated underground to hide from Voldemort and his reign. Everything has been over thrown – the daily prophet, muggle government, Diagon Alley, The minister of magic have been killed – The ministry has been taken over however, there are secret agents that have appeared to bow down to the dark lord but are really working for the underground to try and regain power. Hogwarts has been taken over making sure they can keep an eye on all promising students. All muggle-borns must take an exam to prove they are worth something to this new society – If they fail they must become slaves or be exiled to the muggle world. Those who fight against this will be killed. The school is no longer the safe haven it was before, You must watch your back at all times. School is compulsory, if one student does not attend their parents will be killed or imprisoned. Harry and Ron are banned from Hogwarts for life. There is no way around it. Voldemort is god now and god is all seeing.

Voldemort succeeded in creating the perfect army by creating a new breed of wizard.

-Men and Women have been converged with Veela to seduce the light however, it is a permanent state of being. All of the complications that arise in normal Veela life now feature in theirs.

-Older wizards no longer have a pain threshold and need to be careful after the war as to not kill themselves accidentally.

-All graduated wizards and witches have an inflated sense of power as well as an larger sense of strength. This is not in their minds though, potions are more powerful, spells have more of an impact and physical strength is greater.

As well as more beasties and baddies.

This only applies to those wizard and witches who fought for the dark side. Many find their new abilities a god send.

Our main characters that were affected –

-The Malfoy family are now veela and are more beautiful than ever. They get what they want when they want and manage to keep very quiet about the negative effects of the convergence .

-Crabbe and Goyle are bigger and have sacrificed some of their mental ability for super strength. (Not that they were smart to begin with.)

-Blaise is also Veela however, he has chosen not to use his powers for seduction. He wants to become a political genius using his charm and beauty.

-Pansy could not take the effects of her change and is dead.

-Millicent Bullstrode not surprisingly became like Crabbe and Goyle.

Those who are underground -

The Weaselys – Both Fred and George are alive.

The Finnigans – Muggles with magical knowledge have been taken in by the light.

The Order Of the Pheonix – This includes the families of Dumbledore's Army

Former Hogwarts Staff – Even the centaurs.

Those from the ministry that did not change sides – Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, suprisingly Percy and others.

The Granger's – Hermiones parents are not dead.

The Hogwarts Students of the light- However all students must attend school and pretend to be part of the new world. There is a system for not being detected.

All students that live at the school during the school year have undetectable protection spells placed upon them.

Main Characters - Hermione Granger. A skilled muggle born who passed the acceptance exam. (Voldemort is working on a blood purifying potion for the most skilled.)

Draco Malfoy. Newest member of the Veela family.

Hermione is attending Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardy (The new era) with the intention to just get by as unnoticed as possible until the year is out and she too can go underground. She starts out as a spy for the light, reporting everything that happens at the school.

However, complications arise when Voldemort perfects the purifying potion and decides that she is the best candidate. Hermione is summoned to the dark court and is administered the potion. It works, making her blood no longer 'muddy.'

What will happen now that Hermione is 'Pure'?

Will she become a part of the darkness or will she valiantly hang onto everything that she believes in sticking with her friends of the light?

Read on to find out!


	2. Results

THE NEW ERA – SHADES OF GREY

(Previously Flash Backs Mean Nothing)

Sides are chosen – New Alliances are formed – Ties are Broken.

The Hermione Granger Story

Chapter One

Written by – MerinxD

Disclaimer – I do not own any of these characters or original story ideas. They belong to J.K Rowling and her people. :)

**RESULTS**

_There is no such thing as failure. There are only results. ~__**Tony Robbins**_

Nothing had changed.

Standing on the astronomy tower looking out over Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, everything looked serene, peaceful. The Gryffindor smiled wryly to herself and mused over how deceiving it all was. Even when she closed her eyes it was easy to imagine that nothing was different. That when she retreated back to Gryffindor tower, all the familiar faces from the past would greet her with a smile. It was an impossibility now but occasionally, Hermione imagined that it had all gone differently. Her imagination was what saved her from the brutal reality.

The Dark Side had won. And unfortunately, she was not a casualty.

Many people had lost their lives for a cause they had believed in. Many people had died for a future that had never come to be. Those that survived retreated underground for safety. Voldemort was not going to go easy on those who opposed him, as always he was ruthless and heartless. He had implemented dozens of rules that would never have been accepted in the 'other' world. The good one, where the sun shone everyday and people were free to speak their minds without fear of death. Every organisation, every group had been overthrown. The Daily Prophet was merely a means for the Dark Lord to get his message of power out to civilians. Diagon Alley had become a larger version of Knock Turn alley. Even the Ministry of Magic had been converted after seeing the death of the Minister, the papers had reported it as a "heart attack". That was a laugh! More like an assassination. Hermione thanked that the ministry still held some kind souls who worked secretly for the light, waiting for their moment to strike and regain power. Kingsley Shacklebolt was still going strong, as was Arthur Weasley who had 'appeared' to see the light...or the dark in this case. Percy was a lot of help now a days, giving the underground team information that no one else had access to. It was a surprise that he had come over to the light, but then again that is where his family was and family had become a big thing to a lot of people when all hell had broken loose. Unfortunately Hogwarts had been forced to resume classes, with different staff of course. If any student failed to attend, consequences were dire. Hermione did not want to see her parents killed or taken captive, so Hogwarts was where she resided until there was a way around it.

It was horrible being there with no one else. All of her friends were either dead or exiled. Voldemort had made damned certain that the golden trio was nullified by expelling Harry and Ron from the school.

Hermione, though surprised that Harry had managed to escape at the very last second, was grateful that he had survived. She was thrilled that all of the people close to her were alive, it just hurt that they could not see her through these horrible trials.

It hurt to think that the reason they had not won was because Voldemort truly had become another Hitler. Only this dictator had come with an army made up of extremely powerful and well trained wizards. Hitler with a wand would have been a terrifying thought. Voldemort had made it a terrifying reality. With great effort and an enormous amount of research (or so Hermione assumed), the dark side had been able to come up with a formula to merge beast with wizard. Witches and wizards alike had become beings of great power. Some took on the power and beauty of the Veela, Others had no pain threshold and were used purely for battle in the front line, berserkers as it was. Voldemort had planned this carefully, of this Hermione was sure. It was a perfect plan. It was amazing that it had gone undiscovered. And a tragedy that no one had found out about it until it was too late.

Even people she knew from school had been changed. Of course, they were all Slytherin.

Hermione did not know exactly how many people had been changed, but she knew of a few. People that she had known since they were eleven now possessed immense strength, much to her horror, yet she still wondered how they survived the war. They were young and the battle was brutal. If it was not for her powerful healing techniques she was sure that she would have been dead as well. The people she knew who had been changed had not had their personalities altered though, of that she was sure. The Malfoy Family, who were all turned into Veela, were now even more beautiful, though still as conceited as ever. As far as she was aware, Draco Malfoy still got what he wanted when he wanted. Crabbe and Goyle were stupider then before but they were a lot stronger. That went double for Millicent Bullstrode, who still was a horrible looking girl in Hermione's opinion. Blaise had become head of every team and group he could at Hogwarts. She could see that he planned to use his Veela powers for a purpose, but what would it achieve?

One thing that Hermione was surprised by was the news of Pansy's death. She was sure that girl was going to live forever. Like a succubus or an ugly vampire. No, she was ashes like so many other students. If you had not been at Hogwarts before the war you would not be able to tell that so many students were missing, but Hermione knew. She remembered those who would never walk through the hallways of Hogwarts again. She remembered the horrors that everyone had suffered through.

The school itself was still extremely beautiful, holding tightly onto its ethereal feel and magical appearance but it was not the same. Hogwarts was different now, even if it did not look it. Voldemort had implemented new staff as well as a new curriculum. In order for muggle borns to live and stay at the school they had to complete an aptitude test. It was difficult and almost impossible. Hermione had completed hers two days ago and had only just received the results. She had yet to open it, being too afraid that they would be negative.

Slowly the Gryffindor pulled out the envelope that held her results.

"Truth time." She said into the night, exhaling deeply afterward.

_Please be good, please be good, please be good. _She chanted over and over to herself. The results had to be positive. They just had to.

Pulling the piece of parchment out, Hermione skipped the cover letter explaining how utterly muggle born she was and went straight to the results.

A great sigh of relief escaped her frail looking form.

O for Outstanding. She had passed.

"I passed." A great sense of relief now harboured within her soul. The curly haired girl allowed herself a little smile. Nothing bad was going to happen to her now. She was safe for a little longer.

Moving closer to the edge of the tower she took a seat, letting her legs dangle over the edge. Looking all the way to the ground a shiver went through her body. It was a long way down, but there were scarier things to endure in times like these.

Sighing, Hermione wondered what everyone else was doing in the safe confines of the underground. She wondered if they were happy without her, if they missed her and wondered if she was safe. Everyone was hiding and she was still up on the battle field. At least that was what it felt like. It was all one big battle and she had yet to overcome it. Still, if she did not know that her parents and friends were waiting for her down there when it was over, she would have nothing to fight for. Her parents, the Weasley's, all of her old Professors and school chums, the Order of the Phoenix, Harry and Ron – They were all waiting and Hermione could not disappoint. There was no room for error in times like these.

The night had become dark - it must have been close to curfew. _Five minutes could not hurt,_ Hermione thought to herself, letting her weight fully fall against the railings of the tower. They were all waiting for her, she just knew it.

Finally, Hermione sighed and stood slowly, gathering her things together, trying to clear her mind as she did so. The walls had ears and eyes and they were sure to be listening to everything. Not even her thoughts were safe and those were far too private for anyone to know. Once everything had been collected and her cloak had resumed its position on her petite shoulders, she began to retreat to her sleeping quarters. Another day like the last was sure to come at sunrise. It always did.

Preparing to leave her quiet haven, the young Griffindor looked up into the starry sky speaking words just loud enough for herself to hear.

"I will come back to you guys, I have to." She sighed heavily, "It's a promise."

She began to walk down the spiraled staircase,

"After all, I'm just a spy."


	3. The Spy

THE NEW ERA – SHADES OF GREY

(Previously Flash Backs Mean Nothing)

Sides are chosen – New Alliances are formed – Ties are Broken.

The Hermione Granger Story

Chapter Two

Written by – MerinxD

**THE SPY**

_The greater part of our daily actions are the result of hidden motives which escape our observation._

~Gustave le Bon

"You may have noticed that some of your class mates are missing." The professor sounded throughout the room. "This is because the results of muggle born worth came in yesterday. Those that are no longer here did not make the grade and will be dealt with accordingly. Those of you who are here, good job. The dark lord deems you acceptable to live amongst pure magical kind." He paused looking over the room to make sure he had every ones full attention. Not being able to notice any sleepers or doodlers, he continued. "Now today we will focus on purifying. This is a technique that the dark lord has been working on himself to help further those whose blood line limits. It is not yet complete but we have been asked to look at its properties and see if there is anything that we think would make it more potent and usable. Does anyone have any problems with this? This is a potions class after all." The professor stopped to see if there would be any talk, none came. _Good_. He thought to himself, _They are all beginning to conform nicely._

Hermione sat up the back of potions class writing notes animatedly. Even though the school had become evil she felt that there was no need to neglect ones schooling. Education is the key to discovery and she needed to discover everything she could about this new version of Hogwarts and the people in it. Any essays that she wrote, test questions that she answered, any conversations she heard in the halls or at lunch time were imperative to the underground squad. She was their eyes and ears 24/7, so anything that could be gathered (big or small), would make a difference. She hoped at least. Looking down at the notes she had completed, the Griffindor drowned the Professor out momentarily so she could examine exactly what the writing meant. By the looks of it, this was a potion to make a muggle born a pure blood. How suspicious. Was this so Voldemort could convert anyone he thought was worthy? Did he find a way around his puristic ideals? It sure looked like it, but there were ingredients missing. He had all of the key elements on the page but nothing to make have any longevity. That is why they had put it to Hogwarts students as an assignment! If a student could figure out what was needed then the dark court would not have to lift a finger. But what would happen if someone succeeded? Could it be dangerous?

The young Griffindor thought for a moment, No, it was not dangerous. It would make the lives of many muggle born people bearable, even though it felt like selling out. It was a blood alteration potion but it needed permanence. Maybe she could find something. For science sake at least.

"Miss Granger, Are you paying attention?" The professor called to her from the front of the room.

Hermione looked up from her parchment, "Yes Professor, I am. I was just examining the properties of the potion, it is very complex and I was trying to better understand it."

She smiled warmly, it was fake but the teacher did not know that.

"Very well Miss Granger, That is fine." He turned back to his paper work. "Now, your job this week is to try and find the missing ingredient. Research the potion as best you can. It is an original but you should be able to piece something together from its ingredients. Then once you have completed your research write a report on what you think the ingredient could be. It must be structurally sound with evidence to back up your findings. I expect all references to be correctly noted and a cover letter and contents provided. If a student succeeds in finding what the potion is missing, they will be rewarded greatly." He collected his paper work together in his hands, "That is all for today, go forth and research."

Class was over, but the real work had only just begun.

After having a quite filling lunch Hermione retreated to the library. Thank merlin it was still there. Without the library she would not know what to do with herself! Since she did not have any more lessons for the day she felt that it could be useful if she did some research on Voldemort's purity potion.

So after collecting as many books as she could from the restricted section (which was no longer restricted) and from the general section of the library, Hermione sat down to work in her favourite corner. She liked it because it was up the back of the library, not too many people ventured there so it gave her a good amount of time to work on her studies as well as ponder on important things for her cause.

Slowly pouring through book after book, she began to read up on anything that could possibly make a potion last forever.

This could take some time.

_Two Hours Earlier_

**Griffindor Tower**

Hermione had received upon leaving for Hogwarts a magical mirror. Of course it did not look magical. It was just like the one that Sirius had given to Harry except this time they were able to actually communicate with them. Class had just finished and Hermione had felt it best if she report in while every one else was still schooling diligently. So feigning a stomach ache she excused herself from class to go and 'lie down'. All though the dark had taken the school they were suprisingly lenient about sick students. Once reaching her room Hermione scurried into the girls bathroom of the dorm floor and turned on the shower to ensure no one could hear anything. As an extra security measure she cast a silencing spell on the door. That ought to do it.

Pulling out the mirror she tapped it twice and whispered her Order of the Phoenix I.D number. Then just like always, Arthur Weasley's face appeared right where her reflection would be.

"Hermione, long time no see!" He greeted cheerfully. "Haven't spoken to you in awhile, we were beginning to get worried."

"Hello Arthur," Hermione smiled, he was such a kind hearted man. "I bring news." She told him straight to the point.

"Well okay love, what is it?" He leaned in closer to the mirror making his nose look incredibly huge.

If Hermione was not in a hurry or in a rather serious mood it would have been comical, however, professionalism was called for in times like these.

"I passed my muggle born exam, so we are clear there. And also, the school is making us research a potion that Voldemort is making. It is to purify the blood but he hasn't perfected it yet. He hasn't figured out how to make it last forever, which is rather ironic since he is so big on everlasting life." He allowed herself to smile a little at her small joke. "Anyway, I think it is so he can hand choose those that he wants in his inner circle. If any muggle borns or half bloods are exceptional he can "fix them" so to speak." She finished, nodding quickly.

"Yes it does sound like that doesn't it. We will have to keep an eye on that. Will you do some research on it Hermione?" He asked her managing to keep his cheery demeanor in check.

"Already started, I'm going to do more today. It is part of our assignment. Gosh the dark can be lazy."

"Yes, don't I know it. Well for safety purposes I will let you go love. I will tell the boys that you send love." He glanced over his shoulder at something she could not see.

"That would be lovely, I will report soon." Hermione smiled a little sadly at the thought of Harry and Ron.

Then Mr. Weasley was gone and all that was left behind was her reflection.

Sighing, Hermione turned the shower off and retreated to her room. She still had an hour to waste.

_Present Time_

**Hogwarts Library**

Hermione thought that she may have found something. It was a tiny plant that could be found in the forbidden forest. It was used to preserve things for eternity like bugs and plants. She was not sure if it would work for every lasting purity but it was worth looking into. There would be stock loads of information in the forbidden forest plant hand book. She would go get it and hopefully it would be an easy fix.

Standing she piled the books she was keeping in a neat pile and picked up the ones she no longer needed.

"These can go away too." She said to herself, picking up one last book.

"Nothing is going to make you pure Granger, sorry to tell you but even your brain is muddy. It's called an over inflated sense of morality." The posh voice told her from a table near by. "Stop trying so hard, he would never choose you any way."

"What on earth are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione asked playing dumb. "This is the assignment we have been given, that's all I'm doing, completing my work." Her smirk matched that of the beautiful boy's in front of her.

"You and I both know that is a lie. He would be stupid to choose you." Draco sneered, his laid back stance changed to a rigid sitting position. Then he stood.

"What do you mean choose me?" This was exactly what she wanted to hear, it was confirmation of what she already thought and if was from a worthy source!

"Shut up. You already know, I know you do. You were the brightest witch of the year. Just because we had a war and your side lost doesn't mean you would suddenly become stupid. I'm just telling you. You aren't worth it." His sneer grew immensely, before he started to retreat from the library. He had had enough of talking to that trash.

Watching the blonde Veela strut away Hermione thought that she was seeing things! She imagined that she could see a glow emitting from the boy who was 'bad to the bone'. If anyone believed that he was the angel that he looked like they were wrong and very stupid. Draco Malfoy was bad in every sense of the word and Hermione felt that it was a tragedy that he did not get taken in the war.

She was good enough for anything.

Shaking her head she continued on her way. This plant was hers. She had not failed a test yet and she was not going to start.

A little hard work hurt no one.

_Except Ron._ She thought to herself smiling.

That put her in a better mood.

**A/N READ N REVIEW IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING: D**

**I am currently on the hunt for a beta. I have a wonderful lady called Michelle who helps me when she can but she was silly and spilt wine on her laptop (Sorry for telling everyone Michelle haha).**

**If anyone can help let me know. I would be very grateful.**

**Also. What is up with readers now days? Back in the day when people would read a chapter of a story and they found that they liked it they would REVIEW. I seem to be getting author alerts, story alerts, favorite alerts but my reviews are lessening even though my alert count is WAY up. **

**Please don't be lazy guys, it takes me a lot of time to write this stuff :):)**

**Next chapter is done. Just waiting on a beta! : D**


	4. The Dark Lords Messenger

THE NEW ERA – SHADES OF GREY

(Previously Flash Backs Mean Nothing)

Sides are chosen – New Alliances are formed – Ties are Broken.

The Hermione Granger Story

Chapter Three

Written by – MerinxD

**THE DARK LORDS MESSENGER**

"_Don't divide the world into "them" and "us." Avoid infatuation with or resentment of the press, the Congress, rivals, or opponents. Accept them as facts. They have their jobs and you have yours.__"_

~Donald Rumsfield

The due date for the purifying potion had come and passed. Each student had done their best at trying to find the last ingredient but only those with inside knowledge or superior intelligence like Hermione were able to accurately complete the assignment.

Hermione's essay was over three thousand words long and explained the properties of the forbidden forest plant, what it did for other plants and animals, and what it could possibly do for the purifying potion. Needless to say, it was the correct answer.

Within days, her assignment had being read, thought over, passed throughout the Dark Circle and the ingredient in question had been placed in the mixture. It was perfect and, after testing it on a worthless guard, discovered to work just fine. The Dark Lord was very pleased. Hermione Granger had been quite troublesome in the war, but having her working for him could be quite helpful. She was smart and attractive and if given his newest concoction she would be pure. He could use her for anything he wanted. He always wanted a queen for his kingdom. Of course she would love that, she was, after all, just a mud blood. They were all in awe of him. He was sure of it.

A mud blood bride, he thought to himself. This could be interesting.

"Guard, Fetch Draco Malfoy for me. I need him to deliver a message."

It was the end of the school week and Draco was very happy about it. He thought that is was absolute rubbish that he still had to go to school even after the Dark Lord had been victorious. It was stupid. He wanted to be at home sleeping or doing something evil. That is what he thought this new world would be about, being evil and having fun with it. But nooo. He had to go to school and do exactly the same as he did before but with more rules. It did not suit him at all. Especially with this new body. Well at least the women were flocking to him now, not that they did not before. But being a Veela boy had its advantages. He did not even have to try and be charismatic anymore (not that he did not ooze charm), all it took was one look and BAM! Another notch on the bed post. It was awful fun.

The Dark Lord had given him a task however, and he had to complete it before he was able to enjoy his weekend fully. He did not see why it had to be him to tell _her_. It would make him look awfully stupid. After all, he had only just told her the week before that she would not be chosen and now he had to go to her and tell her that he was wrong and that the Dark Lord wanted to recruit her. Damn her and her intelligence! It definitely was not fair.

Walking the corridors of the dungeons, Draco buried his hands further into his pockets, his posture momentarily slipping. His sneer remained in tact. This was going to be embarrassing.

Gryffindor Tower thankfully had not changed too much. Mostly because the Dark Side were too lazy to make any alterations to the actual architecture of the school, which made Hermione quite pleased. There was nothing better than to sit in her favorite chair by the fire in the common room. It was very relaxing and, although all of her friends weren't there, other students still managed to fill the spots they should have been. It seemed rather cheery even though the institution they were in was beyond corrupt. Just as she began to relax, a young first year that she had never met before came her way.

"Hermione Granger?" The child asked.

"Yes, that is me," Hermione confirmed, sitting up slightly, "What is it darling?" The child was a Gryffindor and a first year so there was no harm in being nice.

"There is someone at the portrait with a message for you." The youngster smiled before nodding at Hermione and walking away.

A visitor with a message? She hoped that it was not bad. The prospect of negativity made her not want to go at all, still she could not ignore the person who was waiting for her. She could not shoot the messenger after all. Smiling a little at her lame inside joke, Hermione headed for the entry way.

Coming to the portrait she opened it and climbed outside, expecting to see a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. Instead, she found..._Draco Malfoy?_

"Malfoy?" She was surprised to say the least. "What do you want? Wait, have you seen someone around here? I'm looking for a messenger," she finished, concluding that he was probably here to pick up his prey for the evening.

Malfoy shuffled uncharacteristically, looking downward at his perfectly polished shoes. He paused, regaining his composure, and he looked directly into her awaiting gaze.

"Your first suspicion was correct Granger. I am the messenger," Malfoy told her in a rather gruff tone.

Hermione sighed inwardly. Maybe she could shoot the messenger.

"You?" She knew that she sounded disgusted but she could not help it.

"Yes Granger...Me! Got a problem with it?" She could see he was getting rather irritated.

"Well no, it's just..." She trailed off.

"I know, I'm not too happy about it either." He sighed slumping his shoulders a little.

Hermione concluded that it did not make him any less beautiful, shaking the thought out of her head she waited for him to speak.

His gaze faltered as he spoke, "The Dark Lord has decided that since you got the last ingredient on the purifying potion that you can be the first candidate. You are going to become a pure blood Granger." He avoided eye contact momentarily. He was very uncomfortable.

"Me?" Hermione was definitely surprised. Never would she have thought that Voldemort would choose her for something like that, especially with her affiliations with the light side. But maybe that is what he wanted.

"Yes. You. It will be happening in two days. Apparently, I am supposed to be the one to escort you to the Dark Court, so I will meet you in the entrance way at sundown in two days time." He turned quickly his cloak billowing in a way that only a Slytherin could pull off, and began to stalk towards his cave only stopping to throw over his shoulder, "I'm not happy about this Granger, so be on time."

Then he was gone.

Hermione stood at the entrance way for a couple of moments, then regaining composure she headed straight for her bed room. She needed to report in.

Draco could not believe how hard it was just to deliver a message. Maybe if it was someone else, it would not have been so tiring. But he felt exhausted! That happened though, with his new body. Being a Veela had its disadvantages. He liked to keep that hidden far from view, though. Once he reached the dungeons, he began to feel much less stressed. This was his turf, he felt safe down here. Safety in the darkness; some people would laugh at that notion, but he did not care. He could see perfectly anyway, so it was no matter. Being Veela had its advantages.

The Slytherin reached his dorm and retreated to his room immediately. He was not in the mood for whiny girls who only half satisfied him. Sleep sounded much better. He needed to get as much rest possible before he had to go on his excursion with Queen Fun Sponge.

After charming himself clean and creating a fire, the beautiful blonde climbed into bed preparing for sleep.

Ten minutes passed and he realized that he could not. This was always happened to him!

Ever since being forced to become a Veela by his father, Draco's body habits had altered so much. He may have looked like the Slytherin he was before, but he was much different. His body was much more agile and defined, as well as his thought process and intellectual ability. Apparently, Veela men were very smart. It made sense, Veela were supposed to be perfect. It worried him however, that his sense of smell had been heightened as well as his libido. The manual that the Dark Court had given him on becoming a Veela man had stated that until he found a 'mate' that best suited him he would continue to 'plow through the women' so to speak. He did not mind the plowing bit, that was pretty normal for him. Finding a mate though, that seemed a bit much. It was like arranged marriage but definitely final. He had discovered that betrothals were easy to get out of. You wait for a war and watch your betrothed die.

Gosh Pansy had been annoying! Though, he did feel a little bad for not feeling sorry that she was dead. Maybe if the woman had not whined so much!

Feeling his body slowly start to relax, the Slytherin sighed happily. He could not wait for his body to get used to the immense amount of energy needed to even just stay awake as a Veela. He could not wait for a lot of things that manual had showed him.

His mind briefly flitted over Hermione once again. He really did dread going away with her to watch her become pure.

Still he had two full days to wait.

He would have to make the most of them.

**A/N – Please Read and Review! Reviews sustain me :D You can't know how happy they make me. **


	5. Purifying Potion

THE NEW ERA – SHADES OF GREY

(Previously Flash Backs Mean Nothing)

Sides are chosen – New Alliances are formed – Ties are Broken.

The Hermione Granger Story

Chapter Four

Written by – MerinxD

**PURIFYING POTION**

_We are all descendants of Adam, and we are all products of racial miscegenation.  
~_**Lester B. Pearson**

"I thought I told you not to be late," Draco said from his position against the entrance way to the school. He looked grumpy and rather tired. Which was odd. Hermione did not think that Veela were supposed to look tired. He was only relatively new at it, so maybe it was an on going process. Moving her mind back to what he had said, she took a deep breath before replying.

"One minute is not late Malfoy." She was beginning to grow sour as well, he did a good job at that.

"Yes, it is, by one minute. Every minute counts, know-it-all." He pushed himself off the wall and picked his coat up from the bench he had placed it on.

"Come on, we must not be late. The Dark Lord isn't one to anger." Draco slipped on his coat and motioned for her to follow him.

Quietly the brunette trailed behind her regal counter part. Today was the day that she would dance toe to toe with the devil himself or possibly his slightly more human brother – Voldemort. Letting her gaze rise she stared at the back of Malfoy's head. His hair was perfect as ever, possibly lighter than it had been in earlier years. Today she wouldn't fight with him. She had looked upon him as her enemy on more than one occasion. He was her devil.

Smiling wryly to herself Hermione shook her head.

_Better the devil you know. _

They walked outside to find a carriage waiting for them. Draco's features did not change at all, he merely walked up to it and climbed in. Hermione, however, was slightly in awe. Did all of Voldemort's followers get treated in such style?

I suppose it comes at a price, she thought before climbing into the carriage as well. This was going to be a fun journey.

The teens sat in silence most of the way, throwing the occasional dirty look. Which suited both of them just fine, but as they grew closer to their destination, Draco felt it was necessary to warn her about what was going to happen. Sure, he did not like her, but having to watch her die would be a little too much.

"Uh, Granger?" He started, trying to find the right words.

"What is it Malfoy?" She asked him, not tearing her face away from the window. She did not want to look at him.

_Not looking at me, huh? Too nervous?_ Draco thought, That makes it easier. "Well Granger, I thought I should warn you. This won't be sunshine and rainbows, you know. We are only allowed to speak when spoken to. If we disobey, it could cost us both our lives. Okay?" He was slightly worried that she would speak out. She did have a massive trap, after all.

"I understand perfectly Malfoy. It's dangerous, big baddies and all that. No talking unless someone asks me something, or the beasties will get me," Hermione seemed to jest, but she knew it was the truth.

"I'm being serious, Granger. I don't want to die," He growled at her.

"Neither do I. So, it is okay." She glanced over at him briefly taking in his slightly worried expression. It looked weird on his face.

"Also, there will be more than just...him." Draco shuddered thinking of the Dark Lords form, he truly was the evilest person he had ever met. "There will be an entire court all waiting to see your purification ceremony. After they purify you, he will tell you what his plans are for you. If he is giving you this potion, it means he wants to make you one of us. Are you prepared for that, Granger?" He did not think so.

"I'm prepared for anything," Hermione simply stated. She would do anything that was needed at this point.

Draco nodded. He thought she meant that she had nothing left, so there was no point fighting against it. He did not know of her other plans.

"Good, we will be staying off campus for a couple of days. They told me that it could take awhile for your new body to adjust and they don't want you at school because any strain could hurt the process." He was getting sick of talking. He should have written it down for her.

"Okay, is that all Malfoy?" She turned starting to feel slightly irritated from his chatter although it was rather important. She hated him, but he would be the only familiar thing in this place they were going. She had thought it briefly before, but, with The Dark Lord looming closer, it felt more like a reality, and Draco Malfoy was the only thing that could make her feel safe here. This was an odd turn of events.

"Yes, one more thing," he told her.

"And what's that?" She asked him, trying to read his features.

"We are here," he finished.

Turning towards her window Hermione noticed the the meadowy road they were on before had changed. They were now at...Where were they?

"This is Malfoy Manor," Draco told her, "This is my home. The head quarters will be reached via port key from here." He picked up his cloak and climbed out of the carriage, waiting for her to follow.

"Don't take all day, Granger, we are on a time limit," he told the gawking girl. Obviously, she was impressed by what Draco called his "home".

"Uh, sorry," she said absentmindedly before following after him in a rather quick pace.

They were almost there.

It was getting scarier.

Entering the Manor Hermione could not help but feel poor. It was beautiful. Everything was so elegant and expensive looking. The architecture was just to die for, as well as the art work that hung on the walls. Draco truly was a lucky lad sometimes.

He walked from the extremely large marbled entrance into a room that had a fire and a lot of plush looking lounges. She supposed this was like a waiting room for people who requested audiences with his parents. What it would be like to have such powerful parents? She would never know.

"Put your hand on this," Draco told her pointing towards a porcelain figurine. It was small but it looked very expensive. Just like the rest of this place. She thought before centering in on what he had said.

"You are coming too?" She did not know why, but she had to make sure.

"Yes, Granger, I am coming too. I am your escort. If I did not go, then I wouldn't be doing my job now would I?" He picked up the figurine and gestured for her to touch it.

Slowly, she placed her hand on the object. She must have looked apprehensive because Draco then said, "It's okay, just hold onto my arm too. Then you won't get lost when we leave." He held out his arm for her to take, then whispering the key word. They were off!

The port key felt like every other time. Spiraling and stomach retching...Scary. Having something extra to hold onto made it slightly better, but not by much. Suddenly, she felt her stomach drop considerably and, with a small thud, she felt herself land on something soft. Opening her eyes, she realized that it was a couch. What aim!

Draco was already standing before her, straightening up his clothes.

He turned and began to walk down a hall way. Scrambling from her spot she followed with haste.

This was becoming rather stressful!

After a couple of minutes, they reached a very large wooden door. It would have been impossible to open with just human hands. Draco stood forward and rapped on the large door very precisely. Hermione realized that it must have been a coded knock for the two of them. Then, very slowly, the doors began to open inwards, revealing a long purple carpet. Along the sidelines were floating torches that lit their way perfectly. Braving a look further than her two feet in front of her, Hermione looked up towards the end of the very long room. Her eyes found a long row of seats with a large bench between them. Much like the Professors seating arrangement in the dining hall at school. This was no eating area, however, Hermione knew that. But just comparing it to something familiar made the fact that Voldemort was sitting only twenty meters away a lot easier to handle.

Hermione looked to Draco. He had paled considerably and had gone very quiet. This was not good.

"Ah, Miss Granger," a voice boomed from the end of the carpet. "So glad that you have arrived. I have been looking forward to meeting with you." The voice was familiar and with a shiver of confirmation Hermione knew that Voldemort was addressing her.

"Don't dally, girl. Come closer. I want to see you," he commanded regally.

With haste, Hermione obeyed quietly walking quickly towards the voices.

All the while, Draco remained behind her. Which of course was a surprising comfort.

She reached the end of the carpet and stood still, taking a moment to look up at the Dark Court. Hermione realized that she was not actually able to see who they were, as they were all wearing their death eaters masks. All aside from one person. The one she wished she could not see – Voldemort.

He was not like what Harry had described, or maybe he had altered his appearance since the war. He did have a lot more means, now that he could roam where ever he wanted. Taking in his features, she realized that he looked like an ordinary man. An evil looking man, but rather ordinary, in an attractive sort of way.

This must be what Ginny saw in the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione thought to herself before lowering her head to the extremely powerful brunette overlord.

"Ah, you show respect right away. I like that," The Dark Lord told her. "Raise your head, girl. Let me see your beauty." She did as he said, not tearing her eyes from his.

"Yes, it is a good thing I created this potion. A beauty like yours should not be wasted," He told her before motioning for two guards on the ground floor to bring the potion forward.

"Now, Miss Granger, may I call you Hermione?" He waited for a response.

"Yes. Of course, sir." She replied, trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible.

"Good. Now, what I am going to do is give you this potion to take. As you know, it will change your blood to pure. You will be as pure as Mr. Malfoy back there." Draco tensed slightly at the mention of his name. "Maybe even more pure. You will not have it here. If you are standing when it is administered, you may die; and we would not want that." His smile was creepy in an odd way. "I have plans for you that I will reveal once the process is complete. I will tell you, however, you are now one of us."

Hermione nodded slightly in response, waiting for his next words.

"Mr. Malfoy here will be entrusted with this very important potion. He will take you back to Malfoy Manor and, there, you will become pure. The house staff at the manor should be able to see to it that you remain healthy. Then, when you are complete, the two of you are to come back here and receive further instruction. Forget about your schooling for now. This could take some time," he finished slowly. He waited for the guard to hand over the potion to Draco. Once it had transferred hands, he continued,

"That will be all for now. You may go."

Hermione sighed on the inside. It was almost over, all she had to do was pay her last respects, turn around and exit the room. Bowing like she had before, she stood to full height and, turning slowly, she began to follow Draco out the way they came. They were still alive, thankfully.

On returning to the manor Draco began to speak again. "You did well, Granger. I'm surprised." His face was returning to normal and he no longer looked tense. "You can stay in the room next to mine. That way we can keep an eye on you." He told her matter-of-factly.

Hermione could only nod in response.

"Okay, then," he went on, "Let's get you purified then so I can go to sleep." Moving from where they were standing, the blonde marched toward their rooms.

All Hermione ever did was watch his back, literally.

Sighing, she followed at a regular pace. There was no need to rush.

She was going to become pure in the end after all.

"Hurry up, Granger. I'm tired!" The boy in front of her demanded.

Well maybe there was a rush.

**Read n Review! :D**

**Thank you to all of the wonderful ladies helping me beta while Michelle is without a computer :) Michelle will be back soon though! Hopefully :/ **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be up once I meet the ten review mark for this chapter :)**


	6. The Dark Lords Announcement

THE NEW ERA – SHADES OF GREY

(Previously Flash Backs Mean Nothing)

Sides are chosen – New Alliances are formed – Ties are Broken.

The Hermione Granger Story

Chapter Five

Written by – MerinxD

**THE DARK LORDS ANNOUNCEMENT**

_Mankind has grown strong in eternal struggles and it will only perish through eternal peace._  
~Adolf Hitler

The days passed slowly as Hermione continued to heal. Results were not physically visible from the outside, but even the newly changed pureblood knew that it was something more than 'skin deep'. This puzzled her however, mostly because pure bloods were such vain creatures. They prided themselves on their outer appearance and judged those they did not know from their beauty and obvious wealth, but in the end, it all came down to blood. Was it an obsessive need to be perfect inside and out? Would she become like that in the end? The Gryffindor shook her head inwardly. That would not happen...She did not think.

It was day three of the transformation and, slowly but surely, Hermione began to feel more like her normal self. The potion did the job it was meant to do, but not without a price. Unbearable pain was what it cost to become 'pure'. As soon as the magical liquid touched her lips, Hermione could feel the burn and it only intensified. First at a very leisurely pace but as the potion continued to run through her veins faster, more rapidly! The curly haired girl found that she could not move at all. If someone wanted her dead, that would have been the time to do it. To add to the horrible feeling transformation, Hermione did not have one friend to experience it with. She felt lonely, leaning up against large soft pillows on a bed she did not think could be found in any shop, in a giant guest room full of fancy things pickpockets only dreamed of. If she was not so sick, it may have been enjoyable, but being alone in a strange house without the luxury of movement was enough to drive a sane person mad. Draco did not bother to visit, not once! Even with his bedroom less than two meters away from her door. What a tosspot. Good thing her transformation had gone accordingly to plan, or else she would have been dead and it would have been his fault. Only two house elves came to see her each day to provide her food and medicine (she had no idea what it was she was taking). Yes, Hermione was quite lucky that old Tom Riddle had half a brain. She thought that it was quite ironic.

It was mid-day when Draco finally stirred; three days of party fun had gotten the best of him. He had not done that in awhile and, although it was a great trip down memory lane, it was starting to make him feel old. Draco Malfoy was never going to be old!

Letting his eyes drift shut again, the Slytherin boy rolled over deciding to get a few more winks. Granger could wait a couple of hours. She had waited three days to see him after all. No one had told him she was dead, so it would be okay.

"That bitch is never going to die," he mumbled to himself before drifting happily off to sleep.

Tonight was going to be hard enough without being tired and hung over.

"Tonight is the night, my love," The Dark Lord spoke to his lady with as much love as he could convey. Decades of being a horrible loathsome creature made it hard to be affectionate.

"How do you think they will go, m'lord?" The platinum blonde beauty questioned from his side.

"Draco has not reported anything. I think that we may have successfully gotten ourselves a new recruit, Narcissa. Do you suppose Draco would like a play thing?" He took her extremely pale hand in his, stroking it a little.

"Well, you do not need her anymore." She allowed herself a small smile, "I wonder what my late husband would think about all this," Narcissa pondered momentarily, awaiting a reply.

"Does it matter? You are mine now. You should have been mine years ago."

"I'm sorry that I was married, Tom," she kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Yes, I am regretful of that fact. Lucius is dead now, that is all I care about. Admittedly, he was quite a good subordinate. However, his thoughts of power were too much. He had to be dealt with." Tom looked to his woman, "You are not angered that your husband was killed?"

"Why would I be? He was a loathsome human who cared only for himself." The older Malfoy found that she actually meant what she was saying. Every word.

"I can care for you," The Dark Lord told her, "I have all the power in the world. You can have whatever you want, now, my pretty. You will be my perfect Veela bride."

"Bride?" She sounded surprised.

"Would you like that?" Tom sounded confident in knowing her reply.

"Whatever you wish, my lord," Narcissa bowed her head to her master and soon to be...husband.

"We will announce our decision tonight. Draco can have the Granger girl. I do approve of her as his mate. It is exactly what he needs as a Veela boy. It will make him into a man and a better soldier."

"You always know what to do." The couple leaned closer.

"It's because, my love, I am the Dark Lord."

Then, they kissed.

"Wake up, Granger. We have to get ready for the ceremony. Or are you dead?" Draco unceremoniously entered the guest room Hermione was residing in.

No such luck. The brunette was perched upon her bed awaiting his arrival. She was dressed and ready for the ceremony. He was the one that was late.

"You were saying?" She looked cocky.

Draco scowled. She was no longer a Mudblood. Oh well.

"Come on, Mudblood. We are leaving." He turned on his heal, proceeding down the hall.

Quickly, she followed, catching up with ease. The transformation was complete in every sense of the word.

"Nuh-uh, Malfoy. You can't use that word for me anymore. I'm just like you now." Her grin grew with each word.

Draco merely glanced in her direction. "You may be a pureblood now, Granger, but you will always be filthy to me."

Hermione's grin faded, quickly turning into a large scowl. Damn him!

"Shut up, ferret," she shot back, her tone no longer light and cheery.

"You shut up!" He replied not turning to look at her. _Incessant wench! _

Oh, they were so grown up.

The chamber room looked just as it had before- long purple carpet led up to the giant sitting area where The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters convened. Hermione found that on a second glance, it was not so scary. It was just a room. A really big room!

After all, she knew that The Dark Lord would not have given her such a precious potion if he were to sacrifice her quickly. Hermione had an inkling she was here to stay.

Draco stood at her side, silent and tense as the last time. She was still glad he was there with her, even though he was a prick. All Hermione needed was something familiar to grasp onto mentally- that was how she survived most ordeals.

Walking down the isle, she made note of everything she had missed the time before. The room was exquisite with beautiful ornaments about and stylistic furniture. It looked old and expensive. Just like everything else she had experienced in this world.

"Miss Granger, I am glad to see that the transformation was successful," The Dark Lord started when she came into view.

"Yes, m'lord." She bowed her head.

"Good, good." He paused, merely watching her for a moment. "Now, tonight I have not only brought you here to see how my concoction went. I admit that I have other plans for you."

Hermione's head rose, she was curious.

"This concerns you, too, Mr. Malfoy. Please step forward."

The Gryffindor felt the familiar presence of her Slytherin rival at her side, yet she did not hazard a glance.

"I have more than one issue to discuss. Firstly, I am going to divulge this to the entire court." He gestured to his fellow Death Eaters. "I am to be wed."

The silence that filled the room grew even quieter (if that was possible). The shock could be felt leaking out of each person.

"My bride would have loved to be here today, but unfortunately she had some business to attend to." His once inhuman eyes centered on Draco.

"Draco." He paused for effect, "I am going to be your new father."

Alarm was one word that described every person in the hall. Shock, awe; some were even outraged.

Hermione could tell that Draco wanted to pass out. Tough luck.

Voldemort waited a few moments, knowing that no one would be stupid enough to speak. Then, he continued as though nothing had happened.

"On other news, Miss Granger, you are aware of Mr. Malfoy's Veela status, I presume?" He questioned briefly.

"I believe I am, sir." Hermione replied, wondering why he would ask.

"Good, good. This will be easier then. Miss Granger, I am going to tell you tonight that your future is, now and forever, to be with us. All of your past connections are now severed, your old life ceases to exist."

Hermione could only nod.

"Along with a new life, you will require new lodgings. I believe that you do not fit Hogwarts for you are far too intelligent and beauteous. Instead, you will receive training in my army, you could become a fine Witch under my guidance." The Dark Lord glanced to the boy at her side.

"Mr. Malfoy has always been part of your schooling life, yes?" He already knew the answer but he waited for her to nod all the same. Hermione did and he continued.

"From this day forward, Draco will continue to be part of your every day life. As a Veela boy, he must find a mate that matches him in beauty, skill, intelligence and purity of blood. If he does not find that before he becomes twenty-one, he will not be able to mature completely as a Veela. He will not become a man. I believe that you match Draco in all of these areas, if not surpassing him." He paused taking a deep breath, "Do you understand what I am saying?"

Hermione realized that she was going to have to speak, "Yes, I believe I do, sir."

"Draco, do you understand me?" The Dark Lord questioned the boy as well.

"Yes, m'lord." Draco responded nonchalantly.

"You will move into Malfoy Manor and commence your training there. A Veela bonding ceremony will be held in a few weeks to further confirm your mate-ship. This means that you will not be able to have another lover, bedfellow, relationship other than each other. A Veela bond is animalistic and raw, it is a beauteous thing that you should both embrace." Finally, he fell silent for The Dark Lord had nothing else he needed to say.

"Go forth, now. I will call for you when you are needed."

Just like that. In that short moment, Hermione's review was over and her entire life had been altered.

The Dark Lords power was amazing. Evil, yes, but amazing.

Hermione did not know what to make of it.

Following her blonde counter part out of the courtroom, the girl could only surmise one thing; Malfoy and she would be having a good long chat. The joy.

**A/N – **A big thanks to the lovely people who looked over this chapter : D - Sensula and Nature Lover 95. Very grateful!

Let me know if you liked it by sending a review!

I get a lot of story and author alerts, but not many reviews :(  
**Make an author happy. Press the button!**

MerinxD


	7. Mate I'm not your mate

THE NEW ERA – SHADES OF GREY

(Previously Flash Backs Mean Nothing)

Sides are chosen – New Alliances are formed – Ties are Broken.

The Hermione Granger Story

Chapter Six

Written by – MerinxD

**Mate...I'm Not Your Mate**

_An ounce of blood is worth more than a pound of friendship._ ~Spanish Proverb

_The Veela, also known as Vila, Wila, Wili, are Slavic versions of nymphs. Nymphs are usually very slender, beautiful women, with the great power of persuasion. However, unlike nymphs, the Veela power is more renowned for being beautifully dangerous. Veelas hold a command of the weather, which they delight in sending down on lonely travelers. They are said to be the most beautiful of people, their human guise being very deceiving. Beauty is a pivotal weapon for Veela kind and aides in keeping their legendary secrets. The mating habits of the enigma are unknown and still stand as one of the biggest mysteries of mythology to date. They reside in meadows, ponds, oceans, trees, and clouds. They can appear as swans, horses, wolves, or beautiful women._

"Until now." The young heroine sighed, closing the fiftieth mythology book she had opened that day.

Not one book could even give a hint as to what was in store for her with the Malfoy boy. She already knew that he was incredibly beautiful- his transformation had not seemed to change him physically at all. He had always been charming (when he wanted to be), and he had a horrible temper that could rival Fluer's on a very bad hair day. But nothing at all talked about Veela men! How was she supposed to know what a 'mate' did? Did that mean she would have to bear his horrible snotty nosed children? Or are Veelas different to humans? Maybe it was a mixture of the two – human and beast.

Damn Voldemort and his super race!

How could anyone know?

Sighing heavily, the brunette let her head fall to the table softly. Closing her eyes, she groaned.

What was she going to do?

It had already been a week since the review with the Dark Lord. A week since Hermione had discovered that she would be coupled with her rival for the rest of time. It did not seem to be an ideal situation.

She did not describe it as completely devastating for two reasons. One, she had not seen or heard from Draco Malfoy in an entire week, and two, Malfoy Manor was beautiful.

When she was not pondering endlessly over the end of her life, Hermione found that exploring the manor could be a great way to waste some time and enjoy it. Already had she memorized every perfectly constructed room, her favorite of course, was the library.

The house elves proved to be very good company once you were able to get them talking. The death of Lucius Malfoy had impacted them in a funny way. Now, the elf population of Malfoy Manor actually seemed happy.

Hermione was pleased that someone could be happy in this new world.

Unfortunately, she found herself thinking that she too could get used to a life like this. It was impossible, though. She was a fighter for the light and that was how it was going to stay. But was it worth dying over?

She was not very sure of herself any more.

Exiting the Malfoy Manor library, Hermione headed for the place she had been avoiding all week. She was going to find Draco Malfoy.

"What does it mean, Malfoy?"

Silence continued to float throughout the room.

"Draco," Hermione tried once more.

A brief moment passed, then he replied, "What does what mean, Granger? I am not a mind reader." His eyes fluttered shut once again. He was enjoying a nap before she so rudely barged in.

"You know what!" She stood firm making sure to maintain a menacing stare. "That whole thing..." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Mate?" He replied simply.

"Yes, Malfoy, that." The Gryffindor cringed. It was not something fun to think about.

"It's simple. You are my woman slave." Draco sat up slowly, letting a well-placed smirk show. "You know what it means, Granger. You aren't stupid, as saddening as it is."

"I understand the words, Malfoy, but I know nothing about Veela and not one book could tell me!" Her frown deepened as she continued in front of the Slytherin, stance rigid as ever.

"Of course you aren't going to find anything in a book, Granger." The Veela boy rose, making sure he closed the personal space between them. "I'm one of a kind." He leaned closer, "And, as of a week ago, the Dark Lord has deemed you mine. I was wondering when you were going to break." His breath was hot on her face, if any one was watching this horrible display, they would see a fly being caught in a very convincing, very comfortable web.

Draco's smirk grew wide, then...he flicked her on the forehead.

The flick ripped Hermione from the spell she was under. It had to be a spell, which is exactly what Veelas do best. Well, that is what she assumed.

"I'm not yours," she managed to stammer.

"You don't have a choice." He stopped, face growing serious, "I don't have a choice." Venturing over to his closet, he disappeared momentarily only to reappear dressed to perfection. "Look, Granger, we don't have a choice. I have always been destined for an arranged...something. You are no longer a Mudblood and the Dark Lord has told me that this is our path. I don't want to die when I can have a moderately alright existence with you."

"I was hoping that I could have a happy one," Hermione mumbled, sitting herself down on his bed.

"Would you be happy hidden away wherever the Light is? Playing cards, with Weasley and Potter everyday for the rest of your life. You can say that you would, Hermione, but I think you would be lying. We can wine, dine, and have a relatively normal existence as long as we complete our work. The Dark Lord is very big on loyalty but, contrary to popular belief, he can be quite fair, especially when my mother is his bride." The blond sat down alongside her, but kept a safe distance between them.

"I don't know, Malfoy. It sounds like a ploy." Hermione understood what she was hearing, but she did not want to seem too compliant too quickly. One might think that she wanted the match.

"Keeping our lives is not a ploy. Plus, if you don't become my mate, who knows what will happen. I am almost at full Veela maturity."

"What does that even mean? What is the difference between being Draco Malfoy the pureblood to Draco Malfoy the Veela?" She needed to know if this was going to eventually happen.

"Not much. My eating habits have changed but I won't go into it now, I still act and feel the same way aside from very strong urges to do things. Stop looking at me like that, Granger. You are the one with your head in the gutter. I meant the urge to inflict horrible pain to people when they don't want to do something for me, but I have learned to control that. I can make it rain if I want and I can make people do what I want just by looking into their eyes." He nodded, leaning back. That was about it.

"How do I know that you aren't doing that to me right now?" Hermione's honey orbs narrowed considerably as she eyed the teen sitting beside her.

"What would be the point, Granger? I'm going to get you in the end any way." His face became pensive, "Your will power is too strong for it to work. I've tried already." Draco lowered his head awaiting a slap or something of the kind.

It did not come.

"I'm aware that you have been made to sign a final contract. You know that if you don't follow through we will both die. I want to stay alive." He smiled a little but she knew he was not joking.

"I know. But mate is such a..." Hermione trailed off.

"Primitive word?" Malfoy finished seriously.

"If you want to call it that. It just seems like we are animals, that you are the animal and I have been given to you for dinner." She sighed, resisting the urge to lie back on the very comfortable satin sheets.

"Well then, stop seeing it like that. The Dark Lord has been searching for the perfect candidate for a while now. He has been unable to find someone who matches me in skill and wit until now. You might think that these attributes are unimportant, but it's not true. A Veela man needs an equal so that he can be commanded when needed to. We are quite ill tempered." He finished, letting her fill in the gaps.

Sighing, Hermione stood, walking for the door. As she reached the threshold, she turned to face her new counterpart.

"I understand Malfoy. It's just… going to take awhile to get used to. I will see you at dinner."

"Yeah, see you at dinner, Hermione." He began to smile but quickly stopped himself. That was enough of that!

Then, she was gone.

As she made her way down the long and expensively decorated hallway, Hermione reviewed her meeting with the blond Veela. Had it gone well? It was tough to decide whether it was a success or not, nothing seemed to be certain at this point. Everything was new and secretly exciting at Malfoy Manor, but there was one thing Hermione could count on – the Dark Lord would have his way and she would just have to get used to it.

Hermione thought back to the Veela books, a small smile playing on her features. It would all be fine as long as Draco does not make her move into a pond or a cloud. Maybe being with a Veela could be interesting.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

**A/N**

**Thanks heaps to my lovely betas :D Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Read and ****REVIEW ****dammit! xP**


	8. So maybe I am your mate

THE NEW ERA – SHADES OF GREY

(Previously Flash Backs Mean Nothing)

Sides are chosen – New Alliances are formed – Ties are Broken.

The Hermione Granger Story

Chapter Seven

Written by – MerinxD

**So Maybe I am Your Mate**

_Our soulmate is the one who makes life come to life._~Richard Bach

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter only the idea for this story. I am merely borrowing the characters in an alternate setting :)

xxxxxxxxxx

The vanity table was absolutely astounding. The honey eyed girl wondered if it was more beautiful than her. Which was absurd, comparing yourself to a table that had a mirror attached to it, but she could not help it. It was magical in every sense of the word. It's simple decorations made it all the more elegant, letting one focus on the brilliant shade of mahogany that covered the entirety of the piece. The mirror was outlined in what Hermione could only assume was gold and the mirror, although it seemed that it had looked upon many a face, looked just as well kept as the rest of the dresser. If only everything could be as simple and perfect.

Moving her glance from the vanity to her face, the Gryffindor pondered. Was she pretty enough to be brought into this family? The Malfoy's were perfection on legs and that was when you did not include their Veela abilities. With those, they were like god's. Draco had filled her in on the bonding ceremony a couple of days after their 'talk'. She figured that there was no point fighting what was going to happen any way, so the best course of action was to learn as much as she could about what would happen after they were bonded. Hermione had neglected, however, on asking him what the bonding process was. Although it was a mystery, she suspected that it could not be too bad. Maybe a spell or two, perhaps some transferring of blood, but it could not be that horrible. Could it? After the bonding, Hermione was aware that she would slowly begin to change, taking on many Veela attributes but not actually having to become a Veela herself. Which was a plus. Draco had admitted that the transformation was rather painful. Then, there would be her increased sense of her surroundings. The Veela mate is supposed to be able to gauge what their partner is feeling at all times and, if the bond were to grow strong enough, Hermione would be able to sense what Draco wanted and needed eventuating, in the ability to read his most important thoughts. That was all he would digress, however, but that did not bother Hermione in the slightest. The less she knew about what was going to happen to her, the better. She could not be scared if she was not aware of what was going to happen. Maybe after they were bonded would she start asking more in depth questions about their on-going partnership, but, for now, being in the dark was just fine.

Not that she had long to wait.

"Today is the day, Granger," the blonde Slytherin said quietly from the door way.

"Yes, an owl informed me last night," Hermione answered, moving away from the mirror. It was obvious that she was primping for the bonding ceremony.

"It's nothing big. The Dark Lord won't even be there," Draco said venturing further into the room.

"Then what's going to happen? I don't know anything about Veela bonding."

"Finally, I have found a topic that you fail at!" He smiled at his joke before moving on. "It is pretty simple. All we have to do is show up, a spell will be said, we will be bonded magically, and that is how it will stay for the rest of eternity."

"You make it sound so normal." Hermione cringed looking at herself in the mirror. Her beauty would never live up to Malfoy's and he was a boy! Looking up, she could see Draco directly behind her. It seemed as if he was studying her carefully. His eyes traveled further up her form, beginning at her toes; when he reached her eyes, his mouth turned upward in a lame sort of smile. She supposed they would work up to real smiles.

"You look fine, Granger, stop fretting. I wouldn't lie." He nodded before turning and venturing toward the exit. "I will see you in the drawing room. Fifteen minutes enough?"

Hermione turned to reply, but he was already gone.

Fifteen minutes, she thought turning back to the mirror. She felt as if she would faint. Fifteen minutes!

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

The drawing room looked different than usual. It was easy to see that it had been transformed, especially for the ceremony. Seeing this made Hermione nervous.

"Ah, Miss Granger. You have arrived. Now we can begin." Narcissa Malfoy was perched at the end of the room in a smaller version of a throne chair. Her body was covered completely in a dark colored velvet cloak. Still, she was a vision.

"There is no need to look so nervous dear." The woman coaxed, "This is a very simple ceremony that will be over in a couple of minutes. You will not feel any pain." Narcissa motioned for her to take a seat directly across from her partner in crime. She did as she was asked, sitting down on a very large comfortable velvet pillow.

"Must be the theme," she thought to herself, comically.

Draco caught the small smile that played on Hermione's lips and gave a questioning glance. He did not receive an answer, however, for the ceremony had started.

The room slowly grew darker and darker, all fire being extinguished, until all but two torches at the entrance remained. Feeling a coolness against her cheek, Hermione realized that the magic had begun. A gust of wind flew gently around the room, yet the two torches continued to burn strong. The wind picked up, faster and faster, so much so, that the room began to shake. Or was she the one shaking? Looking to Narcissa, the girl could see that she was not ruffled in the slightest. Unlike the teens, she remained unchanged by the great wind, as if she was immune. Suddenly, there was a CRACK! The wind halted and the light of the fire resumed it's normal slow crackling. It was as if nothing had happened. Almost. What was an empty space between herself and Draco mere moments ago, now held a box. It was made of solid gold and had intricate patterns all over the outside of it. On the lid was a picture of a dagger.

"If you would open the box, please, Hermione," Narcissa commanded and the Gryffindor obeyed. "What you see now is the blood bonding dagger used for ceremonies such as this. This is the instrument that will tie the two of you together and seal away any animosity between you, leaving only the bond and what will grow from it." The woman didn't moving from her place. "The blood bond is not only a supernatural link of fidelity and dependency between two individuals; it is a sign of giving and willing to be given to. Sitting here tonight, you are both open and willing to give to each other as you become one." Rising slowly, Narcissa floated forward gracefully taking a seat before them on one of the velvet pillows. She pulled back the hood of her cloak revealing the intensity of her beauty. She lent forward and closing her silvery eyes, the older woman began to speak.

"Welcome, spirits of Malfoy and Granger, and witness Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger as they pledge their dedication to walk eternity together."

With a flourish of her wand, a goblet appeared, designed very much like the box that sat in front of them. The goblet magically filled with red wine, or what Hermione could only hope was red wine. Narcissa untied a long red ribbon that sat around the base of the cup.

"Hold out your hands children," she said quietly. Both Draco and Hermione did as they were told, watching as Narcissa wrapped the ribbon around Draco left wrist all the way to the end of Hermione's right wrist. They were literally tied together. The goblet began to glow little by little, slowly getting brighter.

"From the night we come, to the night we go,

Cursed or blessed to walk the Moonlight alone.

Sometimes another soul walks our path,

Then two become one, in love everlasting.

Come forward, Chylder of the Blood,

And welcome this couple to your brood,

Within each other, these two are found,

Bear witness as their souls are bound."

She continued to recite the words of the ritual, watching with slow eyes as the goblet raised before them. Floating in mid air for everyone to see.

"Stand now as ye will stand forever,

Like this crimson cloth your hearts are tethered,

This goblet's wine is your blood of devotion,

So sup from this dedication potion."

The goblet moved forward to grace Hermione's lips. Closing her eyes, the girl tried not to taste the horrible red wine. It was important that she stay silent for now. After she had sipped quickly, she watched Draco take one large elegant gulp. It was then she realized the he was beginning to glow. The boy that she saw every day, was turning into something more beautiful for words; he was amazing. Feeling a tingling feeling, she glanced down to where they were joined. She was beginning to glow as well! Slowly, it started from her fingertips, reaching all the way to where the ribbon halted; Hermione was sparkling just like Draco. It was hard to look away.

"Hermione." Narcissa brought her back to reality. "Repeat after me." Hermione could only nod in agreement.

"I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul.

I will stand between you and all which would harm you.

I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh.

I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul, and my Life."

She did so slowly, letting the words sink in as she said them. She had just pledged herself to Draco for life, yet she was not afraid.

Narcissa turned to her son. "Draco, I would like you to repeat the same words to Hermione."

Draco's eyes moved from the floor to the honey eyed girl. His face was serious, but a small smile played on the corners of his mouth. Hermione waited patiently.

"I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul.

I will stand between you and all which would harm you.

I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh.

I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life...Hermione"

He finished adding her name at the end, making sure to maintain constant eye contact.

"Now it is time," Narcissa interrupted, reaching out and taking the magical goblet in her dainty grasp. Moving her hands down to the box, she poured one drop of the liquid onto the dagger. Just like the goblet, the dagger began to steadily glow.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time passes, remember, like the star should your love burn brightly, like the stone should your love be firm. Be close, yet not so close that you restrict one another. Possess one another, yet grant each other the freedom to grow. Be understanding and compassionate, and have patience with each other, for storms may come, but they will quickly pass. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Fear not, lest the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the way of the Veela will be with you, now, and always."

All the while reciting, the older blonde woman picked up the dagger. Taking Hermione's free hand, she made a very small but still painful incision in her palm, then she did the same with her son.

"Now, children, place your palms upon each other and let you be bound!" She commanded like a Queen, watching as the two teenagers slowly held their free hand out to each other. Then their palms collided.

There was a massive flash of bright light and then...everything went calm. Looking down to her hand, Hermione could see no blood, just a small white scar across her palm. It was almost finished.

"As both your arms and the red ribbon form the symbol of eternity, may your love endure through this life and all others. As Merlin and the old spirits are witness now, I proclaim you partners for eternity, and thus you are Bonded in Blood and Spell. The two of you are now one."

It was over. Hermione and Draco were no longer 'just school chums'. Not that they were ever that to begin with.

The night continued to pass slowly as the Gryffindor sat alone in her room. Draco had been requested by the Dark Lord so she would not be able to talk to him about their new 'partnership'. After the ceremony had finished, Narcissa informed Draco that he was needed, so Hermione retreated to her sleeping quarters alone with nothing to show that she was bonded with the Veela boy except for one tiny three centimeter scar.

When Hermione had reached her room, she discovered that it was empty. All of her belongings had been moved. On the door was a perfectly scribed note.

_Hermione, in anticipation of your bonding, I took the liberty of having your belongings moved to Draco's chambers. It is where you will reside now. Please come and see me if you have any thing you would like to discuss._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

That is where she now sat waiting the return of her so called 'mate'. Hermione did not think she felt any different towards the blonde Veela, but she had not had anytime to find out. The way she could feel his eyes upon her during the ceremony was something she had never felt before, it was as if he was actually becoming part of her. Is that what being a mate was? Her soul had been infused with his, it was supposed to be a horribly scary thought. But she was not scared.

It was already beginning.

Hermione was becoming one with him and he was not even here!

"Oh, bollocks," she cursed into the night.

How was she going to stay loyal to the light side when her soul was inter twined with one of the Dark Lords prized children? It was perfect for the dark, of course. They had found a woman for the young Malfoy that matched him completely and a lovely new recruit. The binding of the two of them had only ensured that she would stay loyal. But it could not end just like that. She had to find a way to talk to her friends without them finding out where she was and what had happened. Was it possible to do that?

"Honey, I'm home," Draco chuckled at the door way.

"Hey, Malfoy," Hermione greeted grimly. Pondering on the possibility of seeing her family and friends again had made her somewhat down.

"What's on your mind?" Draco asked, moving about the room as if it was a normal occurrence to have her splayed over his bed.

"It's nothing. I just...I miss my family," she finished quietly.

Draco was silent for a moment. He continued to remove his expensive shoes, golden watch and tie. His fingers moved through his platinum locks lazily, separating the hair product. Turning towards the girl, he finally smiled.

"You are one of the dark sides prized possessions now. If you wanted your family relocated so you could see them, I am sure that the Dark Lord would be willing to help. We wouldn't want you to be miserable."

He moved to sit on the bed. He was not close to her, but she could feel his presence as if he was a centimeter away.

"You don't?" She didn't know why this surprised her.

"Of course not. Why would we want that? I'm the one that has to live with you now...forever." He smirked a little at his joke before he continued. "As bad as it seems now, it isn't always going to be. You will be doing missions with me, carrying out the dark lords orders. At most, we will receive one every month or so. They will start out easy and small and slowly build up until you will be able to do missions on your own," he explained. "It is what they did with me. At first, you will probably think what we are doing is horrible, but you will learn to live with it. You are going to have to, there is no way out now." He moved closer, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Granger."

Hermione looked up the the pale boy, trying to decide if he was genuine. Reaching his pale grey eyes, she knew he was absolutely serious. _This must be the bond at work, s_he thought to herself, slowly looking at his outstretched hand.

Malfoy made a noise as if he was remembering something important. Pulling back from her, he reached into his pocket pulling out a small velvet box. "The Dark Lord wanted me to give you this. It's a present from him," Draco told her, handing over the object.

Opening the box Hermione found a beautiful and very expensive looking necklace. It was simple but very, very elegant. It was made of gold and had little green stones embedded in it. Reaching the middle she found a very large diamond. It was nicer than anything she had ever touched.

"Are you sure this is for me?" She asked in disbelief.

"As sure as my name is Draco Malfoy," he replied. "It's for being loyal so far. You have completed every task you have been given, and he also wanted to welcome you to the family. Do you like it? Mother told me that he had been hoping you would. Not that he would tell me." Draco chuckled a little to himself.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Draco moved forward again. Closer than he was before. He took the box from her grasp and extracted the fine piece of jewelry.

"Lift your hair, please," he commanded softly.

Doing as he asked, Hermione felt his warm fingers touch her skin lightly. The coldness of the necklace was a great contrast. She felt as if his touch would burn her alive. With a soft 'click', the piece was in place but the boy did not remove his hands. Slowly, he let them travel over her neck to where her clothing ensured she could be touched no more.

"Do you feel it, Granger?" He asked, his voice sounded strained as if he was trying very hard not to execute one of his 'urges'.

Hermione nodded into his grasp, unintentionally leaning into him.

Feeling his lips against her neck pulled her from her state of mind. The spot where he touched continued to burn strongly as she pulled away, retreating from the bed slowly. She did not want to spook him.

"This is a lot to take in," she began, taking in the sight of the newly bonded Veela. He looked different, animalistic in the most beautiful way possible. "I'm...supposed to hate you. I know that I should get used to all of this, but I feel as if I'm selling out, Draco. All of my friends and family are out there somewhere and I have betrayed them all."

She sat back on the bed, letting her head rest heavily in her palms.

"I feel torn up inside." She was breathing heavily. "I feel like I could give into this bond thing very easily." She turned to him letting one of her hands rest against his knee. "Too easily."

The boy looked thoughtful for a minute, as if choosing his words very carefully. "Granger," he sighed. "Hermione, our fate has already been sealed. Even if you were to go back to the light and leave me here, we would both die. Without you, I would literally perish; i'd stop breathing and your soul would be eaten away so much that it wouldn't be worth you even living." He let his hand rest on hers. "It is part of the curse, I'm afraid."

"It doesn't make me feel any less of a traitor! It makes it worse that I am starting to be very happy. More horrible so that I am not even feeling daunted about the missions that you have mentioned." Draco squeezed her hand, for some reason he didn't want her to stop talking. "We both have blood on our hands, Draco. I am a trained killer, as are you. Everyone on either side that fought were the same, so to speak – flesh and blood... and I had no problem with ending their existence. By spell or by knife. When Greyback tried to have his way with me, I slit his throat." Tears had begun to fall down her pretty face. "I laughed as he gurgled and sputtered for air...I'm already a monster."

Letting her body fall into the boy's chest, she cried harder. His reassuring arms cradled her slowly, but that only ensured her tears to come more rapidly than before.

It was then, breaking down in her enemies arms, that Hermione allowed herself to feel everything that she had been withholding since the change. The war had ended but it still raged on within the brunette. Draco Malfoy could see that now, and he understood. He was sure that it was not even the bond that made him understand. He, too, had wondered if he was a monster; if the acts he had committed had made him something unforgivable. Knowing that someone else shared that feeling made him feel less alone than he had ever felt in his entire existence.

While Hermione Granger was coming apart in his arms, Draco Malfoy was having a revelation. This woman before him was his equal in so many ways, and they had hated for far too long. The feelings they shared, and the knowledge they both gained through the violence of the past couple of years, was incredible and he could finally say that he had accepted what had happened and was ready to accept Hermione Granger as his own.

They were no longer the people they were the day before.

Bonds had been formed and ties were certain to be broken he was sure of it.

**A/N – Well what do you think?**

**Thanks to my lovely betas :)**

**Help a poor author out and review!**

**It only takes five seconds to press that little button! XP**

**Next chapter will be up once I receive ten reviews for this chappie. Just gotta be edited and it's ready to upload :)**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Final Contact

THE NEW ERA – SHADES OF GREY

(Previously Flash Backs Mean Nothing)

Sides are chosen – New Alliances are formed – Ties are Broken.

The Hermione Granger Story

Chapter Eight

Written by – MerinxD

**FINAL CONTACT**

_Wars are not paid for in wartime, the bill comes later._~**Benjamin Franklin**

Disclaimer – I do not own any of these characters or original story ideas. They belong to J.K Rowling and her people. :)

The day was bright. Too bright. Light seeped in through the gaps in the heavy curtains making the young woman's nose crinkle in her sleep. She didn't want to wake up just yet.

Cracking open an eyelid experimentally, Hermione willed the curtains to shut on their own. The large soft bed was too comfortable to leave but the light was horrible. Willing herself to roll over, the girl realized that she was physically unable. A very large soft pillow was keeping her in place. If she had of been more awake and aware the Gryffindor would have noticed Draco Malfoy slumbering deeply behind her holding firmly onto her.

Gasping quietly, Hermione realized this fact, she also realized that while her brain was shocked with the position she was in her body was very much used to this form of contact already. Where his arm lay over her side she could feel herself burning up once again. It was a wonder she did not feel it during her sleep. Quietly lifting his arm Hermione slowly began to slide off the bed. She could start her day early and find a way to keep her ties strongly knotted to the light.

Placing her two feet flat on the floor she smiled, _home run, _she thought smugly to herself standing slowly.

Stretching her arms out above her head she yawned silently. Without warning Hermione fell backwards quite abruptly. The sleeping boys hands had not touched her but the smirk that lay upon his face told her that Draco Malfoy had something to do with the fact that she was now buried snugly in his arms once more.

"Can't get away from me Granger." He mumbled into the pillow. She could only see half of his face, his eyes were closed but still she wanted so badly to wipe the shit eating grin from his mouth. Her arms were pinned. How dare he!

"How did you do that, Malfoy." She demanded trying to pry herself away.

Hermione felt his chest rumble slowly reaching its way to his mouth, he was laughing at her!

"I'm your mate Hermione, I didn't want you to leave so I willed you here with my mind and here you are. Snug as a bug in a rug." He made a move to get more comfortable but she put a stop to that elbowing him in the ribs.

Within moments she was out of his grasp and on the other side of the room. He clutched his side staring at her accusingly.

"I was comfy!" He pouted like a child. If Hermione wasn't annoyed she was sure that she would find him endearing...or did she?

Flinging himself back under the covers the young man proceeded to talk.

"That was the best sleep I have had since I was turned into this bloody creature. The least you could have done is let me enjoy a couple more minutes. You have no idea what sleeping without a mate is like. It's exhausting! Imagine what being without a mate awake is like." His voice dropped to a grumble and Hermione knew that he was finished.

"I'm sorry Malfoy the light was annoying me. I'll close the drapes tight tonight and I won't have to disturb you then." She paused waiting for an answer, none came. "I promise." She continued hopefully.

Even though the bond was newly formed Hermione found that she did not want him upset with her. He was driving her mad.

"Fine. Since you are so nice I forgive you. Especially since your little sleeping pants are so deliciously short." He leered at her from a gap in the blanket, if it were any other man it would be down right disturbing. His steel coloured eyes shone brightly signifying that he was in a good mood. She smiled , ignoring the sexual undertone of his comment.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for the day. You can lie in but I want to explore the library more."

Retreating into the the walk in closet Hermione could hear him grumble something about her turning into a book but did not bother to respond. She knew that new reading material made her more excited than a normal human would be, but that did not bother her in the slightest. She always knew she was different.

Looking ahead she spotted her Hogwarts trunk. Picking out her clothing for the day she realised that she should put her clothes away in something more permanent. Her clothes were not as expensive as Draco's, would they look strange hanging in his closet? He always made her feel poor. Picking up a pair of socks she almost missed what lay beneath.

The mirror!

Looking around slowly Hermione made sure the sneaky Slytherin was not behind her. Bending down she placed a shirt over the mirror, now was not the time. She would have to wait until Draco had an errand to run or meeting to attend. Then she could call her friends and tell them of her status.

Moving towards the bathroom the door clicked shut silently.

What was she going to tell them anyway. What ever she could come up with would sound absurd. 'Hey everyone Hermione here, just wanted to let you know that I'm basically Voldies daughter in law and I'm bonded to Draco Malfoy for eternity. Thinking about leaving the light side. Just wanted you all to know.' Her head snapped up so fast she almost got whip lash.

What!

Staring in the mirror the young woman surveyed her shocked expression. The Gryffindor knew that she looked just as she had the day before. Nothing new. Had she really just admitted to herself that she was thinking of changing sides? Her hair flew wildly about her face as she shook her head violently. No. She wasn't. Just a slip of the tongue. It meant nothing!

Hermione would contact home and tell them everything. They would know what to do. Honesty was the only way, if she lied then she really would be a traitor.

…

The smart witch waited the most of the day to make the call...and boy was it tiring! Malfoy slept for a lot of it and when he finally did get up he spent most of his time following her around. The Veela part of him didn't seem to want to be apart from her. She supposed that she could understand but it was quite annoying. She needed to talk to Arthur as soon as possible.

Finally at two in the after noon the young Malfoy stalked off saying that he was going to find something more productive to do. Thank merlin! She had been waiting all day.

Not knowing whether he would be back in hours or minutes Hermione hurried back to their room. She followed the procedure she kept at school. Entering the bath room she turned on the shower, casting silencing spells about the room the girl proceeded to give the mirror her I.D.

Soon enough Arthur Weasleys face appeared. He looked tired.

"Hermione dear we have been waiting for an update. What took you so long?" The pinkish man asked. She felt her heart warm at the sight of him.

Within minutes she had divulged everything. The the Dark Lord giving her the purifying potion, the bond, the fact that she was living in Malfoy Manor and could not return to school. Finally when she was finished the older Weasley sighed, he had taken in each piece of information but did not seem to be angered.

"That does sound like a bit of a pickle m'dear." He agreed nodding his head in understanding. "It must be hard to fight that Veela bond. Almost impossible I hear... I know that Fluer sure holds my boy under her thrall." He paused in thought before nodding decisively he continued on, "Good job for fighting it so far love but I think that if you want to stay sane in that place that it is something you will have to give into. I will get everyone to look for something to ease the feelings of the bond but I'm not sure if there is much that can be done. Ancient magic is very hard to break as you know almost impossible to alter. If need be we might have to find a way to recruit your new fella." Arthur nodded once again into the mirror. Hermione stayed silent, mulling over his words. _Recruit Malfoy? _That sounded impossible.

"I'll try my best Arthur." She finally managed.

They continued to talk about trivial things, Hermione let herself fall into the safety of Mr. Weasleys voice for a moment or two. He told her of Harry and Ron and their current research on the Dark Lord's new rules. They were trying to find a loop hole. Which was ridiculous! Did Harry want to be killed? She also learnt the group were moving into a larger underground base. It would be difficult to pull off but beneficial to all of the light in the end. Hermione hoped that they would stay safe. Eventually they rolled back around to the subject at hand.

"Now with the 'big bad'. Hermione I want you to do exactly as he asks. No one is going to die in this you hear? We will always forgive you for anything he makes you do, your life is worth a lot more than our objective." He paused, "Just know that we love ya no matter what. Where you are is a very hard place to be Mione I'm surprised that you have been able to make contact." He paused. "For safety sake we may have to sever contact for awhile."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She was not sure if she liked that idea, not because she was afraid that something would happen to the light or that something might happen to harm her...it was a completely different reason all together.

"Send a letter to your ma and da make sure to ask how your mothers roses are doing. If you get a reply with 'blooming' we are fine. Now get going before you get yourself killed!"

The front of the mirror went blank. He had not even said good bye. Sliding to the floor of the bathroom Hermione let her head fall into her hands.

What was she going to do? This life style was already extremely tempting?

…

Finding herself back in the safe confines of the Malfoy library the brunette let herself snuggle into the plush material of her favourite arm chair. The talk she had had with Mr. Weasley was beginning to take a toll on her state of mind. The girl did not know how she was going fight off this life style while managing to stay alive. Something that seemed so horrible before now looked better than what she had been fighting for for so many years. Had she been living in misery with fear of death every day for nothing? Hermione knew that she was walking the line between good and evil and some time down the line she knew that a choice would be made whether she meant to choose it or not.

Looking down at the book in her hands the Gryffindor continued to read. It was something that she had kept in her school trunk. '_Shades of Grey'_ a look at good and evil from the perspective of someone Hermione thought to be objective. Not that anyone could really ever be objective on the subject.

Skimming over the page she found what she was looking for. She knew that there was more than one way to read a text and at the present moment the princess of pure was looking at this text different than ever before.

_**We tend to live in a society that sees things in a very black and white way. If a man breaks the law he is bad, but if the same man saves a life he is good.**___

_**I knew a man once that for all intents and purposes was evil. He worked as a collector for some very bad people and told me once without remorse about a man he had tortured for hours in order to obtain what he had been hired to collect. This was one deed amongst dozens.**_

_**A very bad man, yes?**_

_**This same man would get up early on weekends and cook food which he would then take out and distribute amongst homeless people. I saw him doing it several times, but he never spoke of it.**_

_**A selfless deed?**_

_**I find myself wondering what will happen upon this man's day of judgment. Will he be condemned for the evil that he has done, or will he be praised for the work that he has done to make the lives of people that he doesn't know better?**_

_**Aleksander Solzhenitsyn said the dividing line between good and evil was not between peoples but right down the middle of every human heart.**___

_**I find that I believe this statement within my heart. Even I have the capacity to turn to another side.**_

_**That is even if there is more than one side.**_

_**Are any of us really any different? Even a drug lord has a family that he loves and cherishes. Even a house husband would strike a man down for hurting his wife. **_

_**It all comes down to circumstances and choice. The choice to be bad and the choice to be good. The choice to be human and encompass all that comes with that. **_

_**In the end there really isn't a choice at all. We are deceiving ourselves into thinking that we have a say in what is evil and what is pure, truth be told we were condemned the first day man roamed earth. **_

_**The 'Original Sin' condemned human kind in the beginning and we have been fighting with it ever since. **_

_**Is it time to stop the struggle and just...be human?**_

Closing the book Hermione let her eyes flutter closed. She was even more confused than before! How had she ever read this book differently? The girl knew that she should feel as if she was losing herself, but it did not feel that way at all. Instead she felt enlightened. As if she was just finding her way for the first time.

It was a very daunting prospect.

Hermione began to think about the fact that most of the Dark Lord's allegiance were super intelligent. Something else that made it harder for her to stay true. A group of individuals that were very beautiful with superior intellect and charm accepted her within their circle and it seemed to be something that she could not shy away from. The girl found once again the she was starting to feel very content. For the first time in a long time she felt as if she belonged and it was not a bad feeling at all.

Hermione knew she was doomed.

**A/N – There we have it! A few more answers for you lovely readers. XP Next chapter will be a bit longer :D**

**Thanks to my lovely betas for making this chapter not crap.**

**Will update in ten reviews :D**

**So be good and ****REVIEW!**


	10. The Dinner

THE NEW ERA – SHADES OF GREY

(Previously Flash Backs Mean Nothing)

Sides are chosen – New Alliances are formed – Ties are Broken.

The Hermione Granger Story

Chapter Nine

Written by – MerinxD

**THE DINNER. **

**_No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness _**___Mary Wollstonecraft___

_**And He said to the Pharisees, "You are those who justify yourselves before men, but God knows your hearts. For what is highly esteemed among men is an abomination in the sight of God." **_ (LUK E16:15)

_**With these clear and powerful words, the Lord put forth the fundamental issue that we face during our lives on earth: the fact that our nature is such that many of the things that we seek after are just those things that are most harmful to our spiritual lives. And to make it worse, we use our rationality, the part of our minds that was specifically created by God to help us rise above our evil desires, to twist and turn the truth until we are able to convince ourselves, if not others, that our evils are actually good.**_

_**We like to think that we're "okay," that while we might have a few flaws to work on, for the most part, we're essentially, good, honest people. We like to think that because it makes us comfortable. The hells encourage us to think like that, because while we are feeling comfortable and safe, we are not going to explore our real motives, and while our motives remain hidden and unexamined, we do not feel the need to change. In this way, the hells win the battle for our souls by default.**_

_**The difference between evil and sin is the same as the difference between an action and the motive behind the action. God has told us of certain things that we must not do because they are evil, and these things are summarized in the Ten Commandments, but there are times and circumstances where, if the motive is good, these commandments can be broken without permanent spiritual harm. Sin, on the other hand, has to do with the motives behind the actions, and a person can sin without appearing to others to break any of the commandments. **_

"It would help if I felt that there was still a god," Hermione mumbled to herself, mulling the text over in her mind.

Since talking with Mr. Weasley, the young Griffindor found that she had taken to reading books that told her all that she was doing with Draco and the Dark allegiance was wrong in every sense of the word, but some how there was always a way to rationalize it and turn what she had read into something else.

Hermione did not even realize she was doing it.

_**Who cannot understand that he who does not examine and see his sins remains in them? For every evil is delightful to a man from his birth; it is delightful to him to take revenge, to commit whoredom, to defraud, to blaspheme, and especially to exercise dominion from self-love; and does not this delight prevent your seeing these sins? And if, perchance, you are told that they are sins, do you not from their delight excuse them, and even prove to yourselves by means of falsities that they are not sins? And, therefore, you remain in them, and afterward commit them more frequently than before, and this even until you do not know what sin is, or indeed whether there is any such thing. (TCR 567:6)**___

Looking at the last part of the article, Hermione read the bible extract closely. It explained all that she was doing and everything that she was becoming. Somehow, she found that she did not care. Justifying her actions was tearing her soul apart and all the girl wanted for, desperately, was to be happy and feel free. The social order of the magical world was a complicated one that rarely offered any happiness or self fulfillment, which, in turn, made the young woman think that it was up to her to find it. Maybe she already had.

"Wocha reading?" A childish voice sounded from behind.

"Something completely useless," Hermione admitted, tossing it to the side. She turned to the blonde, letting a smile grace her tired features. "Where have you been today? You were gone when I left this morning". The girl's gaze followed him as he moved to stand in front of her.

"I was called to a meeting early this morning. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Nothing important, just the Dark Lord telling me that he is to be my daddy dearest in the coming months." He smirked at his joke, obviously proud. Hermione smiled along with him. "Oh...and dinner is tonight." He finished quickly, hoping that she would not bring it up.

"Tonight?" Hermione felt the panic rise up through her stomach all the way to her throat. It burnt. "What do we even do? I have nothing to wear! What if I get us killed?" The girl was obviously beginning to panic.

"Granger, settle down." Malfoy hauled her up by the arms giving he a squeeze. Gone were the days when she rejected his touch.

"How can I settle down," her voice was muffled from his chest, but Draco heard her just fine.

"It's simple." He pulled away, letting steel meet deep honey. "You smile, nod, speak only when spoken to and, of course, play up your fondness of little old me." He grinned cheekily. Hermione would never have guessed that he, too, was a tad jittery about the night's proceedings. Placing a single finger over her lips, sensing she was going to speak, he continued. "You will wear something that mother sends up. You don't need to worry, Granger." Patting the girl on the head as if she were a puppy, Draco let Hermione fall from his grasp, he smiled to himself realizing that she did not want to leave the confines of his embrace.

"Like my cuddles do you, Hermione?" He still sounded cheeky but there was a note of seriousness in his words.

"You are a lot warmer than I would have imagined," she spoke softly, knowing that his superior hearing would pick up all that was said. "I always thought you would be cold and hard. Even when we were younger...but you're warm and quite soft." Crimson began to scatter her complexion, the young Slytherin realized...she was embarrassed!

Draco Malfoy could do two things. He could tease her senseless for turning a very pretty shade of pink or he could do something else...he went with the latter.

Letting his hand rest under her chin, he tilted her head to meet his unreadable eyes.

"You aren't too bad yourself, Granger...Different to what I would have thought as well," he admitted gruffly. Although he was amazing with other women, his charm always seemed to falter with the young witch before him. It had always baffled him.

Leaning away from the girl, Draco made a move to exit the vicinity only to find two small hands pulling him back.

"Wait..." Hermione began, tugging on his arm nervously.

He stared at her questioningly. His answer came in the form of a very chaste kiss.

"Bye, Malfoy," she told him letting a small smile play on her lips.

Draco stood there, a little shocked. Hermione had made the first move and he had almost missed it. She was so quick and innocent. He could feel the Veela blood rising throughout his core. Boiling. Oh, no.

"Pretty sure you just said hello, Granger." He realized that his tone was dangerous. To Hermione, he sounded husky and very masculine. He was very sexy.

Moving swiftly, the Slytherin took hold of her upper body once again, this time he was firm but not enough to cause pain. His lips descended on hers desperately, he was without thought, only action.

Hermione was surprised, she stood stock still, not knowing how to respond. However, as he expertly nipped at her lower lip, she knew then that she was a goner. Letting her lips part experimentally, the girl surrendered herself to the beast willing him to make her his dinner.

Feeling this admission, Draco groaned into the kiss. For some time they continued to duel but he needed _more_. The Veela part of him could feel that he was touching _**his **_mate. He could feel her petite body pressed against him, his sensitive hearing could hear each hitch of breath, each indiscernible mewl. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating.

Walking forward, Malfoy pushed _his woman_ up against the table she had been sitting beside earlier. With one clean swoop, the books that had resided there were replaced by the very flushed Griffindor. He took a step back, taking in the sight of her. Perched upon the table, flushed, mouth agape, legs parted unknowingly, Draco thought that Hermione Granger was the most exotic thing he had ever seen.

Eventually, her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Draco." She was out of breath, her voice sounded needy and filled with lust.

"No," was all he said. He was not sure what he was saying no to. No to stopping, maybe? She did not look like she wanted to stop. No matter. Leaning forward he growled into her mouth nipping at her flesh. Pulling back, he continued to pepper her skin with small nips; anything that was exposed received a small bite. She would be covered with them. Without asking, he ripped the front of shirt open, ignoring the buttons flying every which way. Expertly, he unlatched the material of her bra. Finally he had reached his first destination.

Draco did not realize that he would enjoy fucking Hermione Granger so very much. It was incredible! Each movement felt like heaven, every kiss felt as if he had just come home from a drought. It was raw and primal. He was claiming her as his. His mate, his lover, **his**woman! He didn't care who she used to be, he only cared that right now she was in his grasp violently moving in time to his brutal thrusts. She was wet, warm and inviting and, finally, when it was over with an explosive roar and one powerful bite to her shoulder, the Veela realized that he could have an eternity of her like this and he would still crave more. The Dark Lord had chosen her well and he could feel the bond morphing into something that he would never have expected.

He did not love her, that was absurd. Something akin to love maybe...caring? He knew that the Veela in him would kill any man who lay a finger on her, but the boy beneath seemed to be catching up slowly, he was beginning to thaw out a little.

All from one very explosive shag.

After dressing, a few cleaning charms and repairing of clothes, the young Malfoy kissed his woman once more. The feeling of drought returned ten fold. She was lucky he was sated for now, or he would have his way with her again. He doubted she would mind. Very few words were said and, like before, he turned and began to stroll from the library, as far as he could tell Hermione was also happy.

Walking down the hallway to their sleeping quarters, a thought crossed the blondes mind, one that had neglected to register before.

Hermione Granger wasn't a virgin!

….

Hermione did not know what had just transpired. Well, she knew, but she was finding it very hard to believe. She had just slept with Draco Malfoy. No...she had just been fucked by Draco Malfoy and she could honestly say that she wouldn't mind stumbling down that track again.

Leaning back in the bath tub, she closed her eyes letting her mind wander back over the images of the blonde Veela having his way with her. She only wished that she had the time to take his shirt off. Hermione imagined his chest to be delicious.

Thinking back to her first couple of sexual exploits, the Griffindor could definitely say that Malfoy was the best to date, as well as the most endowed. The war was a sticky time and no one wanted to die a virgin, many friends turned into lovers to dampen the fear and loneliness that the war brought upon them. She had found comfort in a few places, the war did not end in a day after all. Fred and George were her favorite, both boys were able to make her feel comfortable, and the sex was rather enjoyable, but there was no spark like with Malfoy. More of a friendly connection sought out for release, they could always have a laugh after wards...and sometimes during. Her first was horrible. She had decided on a whim that she didn't want to have a chastity belt fastened to her waist a moment longer. The war hadn't been going for long but she did it any way. Harry was a good sport not to turn her down. It was okay, it hurt less than expected but after wards it felt...wrong. She scrubbed herself clean for over an hour that night; feeling as if she had done something incestuous. Not that she conveyed that to Harry.

Sighing lightly to herself, the young woman washed off the remainder of the soap and stepped out of the tub. Dinner with the devil was only an hour away and she needed to be ready.

….

Hermione had been at Malfoy Manor for some time now, yet she had never once sat in the dining hall. The table was so long that it was a surprise that they could hear each other. Not that it was not welcome. The girl did not wish to sit in Voldemort's lap. She shuddered inwardly at the thought. Narcissa, on the other hand, had no problem with getting close and personal with the Dark Lord in question. It looked as if they were going to have at it on the table. Hermione blushed remembering her afternoon with Malfoy in the library.

_Like mother like son, _she thought wryly to herself.

"Hermione dear," The Dark Lord addressed her. "How are you enjoying your stay? I assume Draco is taking good care of you." He looked from one teen to the other.

"Yes, m'lord. I find it very agreeable. Draco has been wonderful and I absolutely adore the library," she admitted truthfully.

"I thought that you would," the older man replied, his tone surprisingly warm. (As warm as an evil over lord could get.) Turning towards Draco, he continued on. "Draco, have you been paying enough attention to your mate? Have you consummated your bond?" His question was straight to the point. How embarrassing.

"Yes, sir," Draco said simply. There was no need to mince words.

"Good...good." The Dark Lord seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hermione, from now on you will call me Tom." He exclaimed a strange smile crossing his features, it left moments later.

She almost stammered but caught herself just in time, "Of course, m'lord...Tom." She corrected allowing him a smile.

"Excellent. I say this because I have decided something." He did not wait for them to ask what. "In the future, you shall become a Malfoy. It is only fitting since you are already a mate, is it not?" He turned to his woman waiting for her to agree dutifully. She did so and his face lit up surprisingly so.

"Well, then. Let us feast!"

Hermione realized throughout the course of the dinner, that things seemed to be going smoothly. Almost as if they were chatting with a normal human being. The Dark Lord's social skills had improved immensely. The Gryffindor assumed that it was the work of the older Malfoy woman. It seemed to be a pleasant change.

Dinner came to a close after dessert had finished. Hermione watched as Narcissa whispered into the Dark Lord's ear. She giggled, which could only be seen as a sexual advance. Soon after, the two excused themselves, leaving Hermione and Draco alone once more.

The tension in the room was high once again. Draco sat across from her staring blatantly. He did not say a word. Hermione began to grow nervous.

"Malfoy, what are you looking at." Her nervousness soon morphed into annoyance. "Draco. What is your problem?" Her features pulled themselves into a scowl.

"I wasn't your first," he stated plainly.

The statement registered in her brain slowly and then she realized something. He was jealous!

"It's no big deal, Draco," she tried to be reassuring, she was not in the mood to fight with an angry Veela.

He continued to stare. Sighing, Hermione rose from her spot, and walked around to stand beside him. Slowly, she hoisted herself onto the table, crossing her legs.

"I didn't want to die a virgin. During the war," she explained.

"Who?" His voice was cold and unnerving. Veela were so possessive!

"Harry." Hermione admitted slowly. "It was horrible. It felt wrong and it hurt like a bitch." She continued hoping that the truth would sate him a little.

"Were there any others?" He looked up at her, he was beginning to lighten up.

"Fred and George. It was just for kicks. We had a laugh." She stopped making sure to looking directly in the eyes. "None of them were as good as you, Malfoy. None of them made me feel that way. It was amazing and passionate, and you made me feel beautiful." The girl watched as his eyes began to warm to her.

Feeling wicked, she took his hand in hers and placed it on her thigh. She smirked when his hand began to move slowly up and down stroking the flesh.

"It was everything that I wanted without even knowing it." Moving his hand further upwards with hers she heard him emit a soft growl. "I want to feel that again, Malfoy." His hand came into contact with her flesh, she could tell by his eyes that he realized she was not wearing any underwear.

"Fuck me again, Draco," Hermione whispered commandingly. She was confident in her womanly whiles, enough so to know that he would not turn her down.

He lunged forward. The fight was over.

**A/N Be good and ****REVIEW!**** :)**

**Thanks to Sensula for making this not horrible xP**

**I will update once I have received 10 reviews for this chapter. **

**Make an authors day. Take five seconds to 'click the review button'! :)**


	11. Memories

THE NEW ERA – SHADES OF GREY

(Previously Flash Backs Mean Nothing)

Sides are chosen – New Alliances are formed – Ties are Broken.

The Hermione Granger Story

Chapter Ten

Written by – MerinxD

**MEMORIES**

_Evil is a point of view.~ _Anne Rice, Interview with the Vampire

_**Six Months Later**_

Time passed relatively slowly, seeming to pick up in pace momentarily before dying back down to a snail's crawl. The blonde man found that the illusion of time had always baffled him. Normally, he did not enjoy things that he didn't understand. Time, however, was an exception. As was Hermione Granger.

Draco Malfoy lay back against the soft sheets, pondering over his 'life's mysteries'. The newest one was still the Granger girl. Although she had been with him for some time, he had still only managed to scrape the surface of who the dark haired witch really was. There were so many different facets to her personality that he had never seen during his Hogwarts days. Back then, he only knew 'Hermione Granger, Mudblood and thorn in his side.' Times had definitely changed.

Rolling onto his side, he found himself smiling thoughtfully at the slumbering girl to his left. He enjoyed that she was an enigma, that way he never got bored. Already had he learnt that she was a spit fire in bed. It was crazy! He knew that her overly passionate attitude and extreme drive as a teenager had to translate into something, and he was very thankful that it had. He had also learned little things about her, things that only a close friend or boyfriend would notice. He liked how she had an aversion to green sweets, that she enjoyed exercising in the morning, how she would only eat an apple if it was cut up into cubes, she snored (it was very cute), and she enjoyed picking fights for fun. He had always known that they had charisma, even their arguing seemed to carry a certain appeal. Now, he knew why. Hermione got her kicks off it.

What a strange woman she was. He was eager to learn more.

Thinking back to the first couple of months he spent with her, he realised that he could have gone a lot worse. It probably would have been, if the bond hadn't secured her feelings. Sometimes he wondered if that was a bad thing. What would it have been like for him if the Gryffindor had risked everything and turned down the Dark Lord? Would he be dead? Would she?

Shaking himself inwardly, he decided that he would rather not know. He enjoyed having her here and that was all that mattered. Sure, the previous Draco wouldn't have seen the appeal to a relationship with Hermione, but that was because he was so utterly 'human'. Being Veela had good and bad points and he considered the witch before him to be a very big tick on the good points list. They had their off days, but she was always able to reign in his extreme Veela temper with ease. Followed by mind blowing sex. She didn't give up, that's for sure.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Three Months In**_

There was a loud 'THWACK' followed by, "GET OUT!"

Draco found himself coming face to face with the bath room door. HIS bathroom door. Glaring at the wood before him, he let his head fall against it heavily.

"Go away!" He heard her screech on the other side. She was acting like he had just committed murder. Some how he thought she would be calmer if he had of.

Flopping onto the plush mattress of his bed unceremoniously, the blonde let out a heavy sigh. It wasn't his fault that he needed to urinate, and it sure as hell wasn't his fault that she decided to take over an hour in there! It completely left his mind that he lived in a manor, a very large manor with many rooms with just as many bathrooms. It was morning; obviously he was off his game.

So, instead of going next door, he had barged into the washroom while Hermione had been showering. If he had only done that, he would have gotten off scott free. However, when she realised that he was going to 'chuck a piss' in the toilet only inches away from where she was standing, she got a little bit aggravated. Draco scoffed to himself. That was an understatement. She was angry! So, he did the only thing he could think of – he pissed in the sink. Thinking back on it, it definitely was not the best idea in the world but she didn't want him so close and he needed to pee...Really badly!

Needless to say, he was thrown out by a very disgusted very angry naked, dripping wet witch.

Somehow he deemed that it was worth it.

_**End Flash Back**_

Draco smiled at the memory. He had copped it bad that day; she hadn't spoken to him properly for a week. Apparently it was a little too 'soon' in the relationship for her to see that. Chuckling to himself quietly, his smile grew. He couldn't help laughing at her when she was angry, it was so cute. Which, in turn, made her even angrier, but he enjoyed every minute of it.

Was it wrong of him to enjoy his girl slinging verbal threats and insults at him? He couldn't picture life with her any other way. They had always been like that.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Fifth Year**_

The hallways were empty, it was mid year holiday and Draco was bored. His mother was on a shopping holiday with Mrs Mclaggen and his father was away on business, so he had opted to stay at Hogwarts. That was a mistake. He was one of the only students left in his house and, aside from Pansy (who he was avoiding like the plague), he could not think of anyone he could mess with. He, of course, did not make it a point to be over loaded with friends like a common Gryffindor, he only had a few select people that he considered to be acquaintances, people he used to serve a purpose. Friends only dragged you down; his father had taught him that early on in life.

A sound brought his attention back to the present. Turning to see what it was, Draco found himself face to face with a problem fixer.

Potty had dropped his nap sack and seemed to be floundering about trying to get everything away quickly. It was a pathetic sight.

"Well, well, Potter, Of course _you_ would be here. You know having a dead mummy and all." His voice was cold and petulant.

"Sod off Malfoy," the dark haired wizard mumbled at his feet.

"Aww, is Potty not in the mood to play?" He continued on, baiting the boy before him expertly.

Draco felt the tug on his line as the fish was caught. The brunette stood to his full height, his books lay forgotten on the floor.

"Sure you want to do that, Malfoy. Your body guards aren't here to protect you." Potter sounded confident. That was a laugh!

"Where are yours then Scar Head?" Draco retaliated, drawing his wand. His posture was stiff yet held confidence.

Potter mumbled something about not needing back up as he lunged forward predictably. Draco stepped to the side, watching the brunette stumble before turning to meet his gaze. With one swift movement, the blonde had incapacitated his rival by pinning him to the ground by his feet and hands. Harry's wand lay neglected to his side.

"Fuck you," Potter spat out vehemently.

Draco looked at the boy on the ground and laughed somewhat evilly. Slowly, his gaze moved upwards.

Steel grey met deep honey.

Granger.

"I think I'd rather fuck her, to be honest," he admitted before dodging a well aimed spell. She was faster than Potter.

"You foul loathsome little cockroach!" Hermione's glare pierced his skin. He froze and before he realised, he had been pinned against the wall much like he had done to Potter.

Not one to admit defeat, Draco smirked down at the Gryffindor girl. "Like it kinky, Granger?" He winked at her and watched as she rolled her eyes.

From that day on, he would pay closer attention to that witch. Maybe he would fuck her.

_**End Flash Back**_

The man sighed smiling at the memory. Even when she bested him he couldn't be angry. He knew that she was smart and skilled. He should never have fought it.

Luckily, their fights were more verbally based, now a days. Not that he wouldn't mind a good duel. Maybe he could have a chance to best her.

_**Flash Back**_

_**One Week In**_

Draco was taking a stroll throughout the manor. He was bored and he was sure Granger was avoiding him. Sure, they had grown up hating each other and now had to become bonded for life, but that was no reason to ignore someone.

Walking through the gardens, he passed his mother tending to her plot. Her roses were a work of art. He greeted her quickly, watching as her smile grow ten fold at the sight of him. She had a cigarette in her hand, a filthy habit she had picked up. They chatted momentarily as she talked about various social events and local gossip. He looked at her suspiciously. She was uncharacteristically happy; she looked almost giddy...like a school girl. Looking back to her face (more pointedly her bloodshot eyes) he realised something, that was no cigarette. She was way too smiley for that to be the case!

Shaking his head, he said his goodbyes to his mother and moved on towards the gym. Let her have her fun. If recreational drugs was how she got by being the Dark Lord's fiance, then good for her. Smirking to himself, he reached the gymnasium. There was quite a bit of ruckus going on inside. Peering in through the slightly ajar door, his eyes centered on the intended target.

There she was in plain sight. Dressed in little sporty wear (probably the doing of his mother) kicking the shit of a punching bag. He realised on closer inspection that she had conjured a picture of his face onto the bag and was slinging every insult possible at the offending object. Normally, he would have been appalled, angry even, but watching her move like 'that' in 'those' clothes just got him _going_. The way that she strung her insults together was amazing. She was saying swear words he didn't even know existed!

Taking a seat on the bench near the entrance, the Slytherin continued to watch. He could see that she was getting tired. How long had she been out here?

"Fuck!" She roared, finally landing a kick and a punch combo (quite gracefully). Surprisingly, the punching bag ripped from it's hook and landed a few feet away from her. He didn't know that she was strong, he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Stupid pureblood. Thinks he can be bonded to me," he watched as she growled to herself. "Nothing but a cum stain," she finished crudely. Somehow he still found it endearing.

"That's your worst one yet, Granger," Malfoy piped up letting her know that he was there and yes, he had heard 'everything'.

Whipping around quickly, Hermione stared at him angrily, her wand pointed at his crotch. _Where did she have room to hide that on her person?_

He scoffed, "Don't even try and look like you are offended, mudblood I just watched you punch the shit out an object for all intensive purposes was ME." His smirk grew into a grin, he knew she was thinking about hitting him "I must say, I didn't know you had such a potty mouth. Can't wait to see it used more productively." He winked at her, blowing a kiss.

Smirking once more, he left the room, leaving a flabbergasted Hermione Granger behind.

_**End Flash Back**_

That memory was one of his fondest. He loved the fact that she hated his so very much but managed to hide it so well. Never in a million years would he had guessed she had 'that' in her. When she arrived at the manor, she just seemed a little put out, maybe even depressed. From that moment on, he had found himself always wondering what was going on behind the scenes. Was she imagining slitting his throat while he slept? Thankfully, her attitude changed with the ceremony and he did not have to find out, but sometimes he still felt himself wondering...just a little.

He decided that he didn't mind their fond moments either.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Four Months In**_

She was sitting in the kitchen, talking animatedly with the house elf. The blonde man remembered doing the same thing, only he had been six years old. No matter what side she was on, he knew that Hermione would always care.

Passing her the fruit she had asked for, he watched as a frown fell over her face.

"What's wrong, Granger? How can I mess up getting a piece of fruit out of a bowl?" He sounded irritated but he was only playing.

Her lips had formed into a delicious little pout. "It isn't the way I like it," she admitted sounding like a small child.

Sighing heavily, he asked her, "How, then? Tell me and I'll do it and to thank me later, you can do me." He knew that his grin must be absolutely feral, but he could not hold it in.

Hermione glared, snatching the apple from his hands once more. He watched as she began to cut it into neat little cubes. Then she got up, washed them, and placed them in a bowl holding it out to him so he could see.

"Like this," she said mater of factly.

"For someone that is so 'no nonsense', Granger, that sure is a hell of a lot of dilly dally," the boy told her flatly, his arms were crossed as he watched her closely.

"Sometimes it's good to do something just because you like it." He knew she was right.

"Is that why you do me?" His mind drifted back to where it was earlier.

Hermione sighed giving him a small glare, "Yes, Malfoy. That is why I do you."

Watching her walk out of the kitchen, Malfoy smirked. He was going to fuck her into next Tuesday when he caught up to her and some how he knew that she knew it.

Her hips wiggled tantalizingly so.

"Tease," he called out before following slowly.

_**End Flash Back**_

All of his memories with her had been great. Sure 90% of them comprised of arguing and fucking each other into oblivion, but he was cool with that. Draco knew deep down that they both cared. Even if Hermione didn't like to discuss the 'bond', he knew that it affected her just as much as him.

Little things she would do proved that, wearing the clothes the she knew he liked, making him food before he could order someone to do it (but he suspected that was for the house elves more than for him), worrying about his safety. When he had fallen off his broom, she had been there before he could even get up, standing above him looking out of breath and worried. He later found out that she had run from the other side of the estate. She was quick! The girl had healed his cuts and bruises and helped him up. That after noon he took her for a horse ride. Another thing he found that he liked about her, she loved animals and was not embarrassed when she fell arse first into a very big pile of mud.

The bond had been a blessing and a curse. He was grateful that she was able to heal him when he fell. If they had not been bonded, she wouldn't have known. However, they could hide nothing from each other. Lately, he knew that she had been putting on a brave face and it was beginning to make him wonder, was she trying to hide anything else? No. She would never, surely he would be able to tell through their connection. He had managed to piece together that she had severed contact with the light, that they were under ground and that she missed her mother very much. Hermione was good at putting on a face during the day, but at night her mouth would give away little secrets. Draco didn't bring any of it up, he knew that it would have been difficult to stop talking to her friends and family after so many years. He wouldn't have much of a problem, but she was different to him in that respect. He wondered if he should let her go more than once, if the bond allowed it then he would have done it long ago. There was also another reason why he kept quiet about all he had learned. He was selfish and wanted to keep her to himself. Draco Malfoy as a human was possessive, Draco Malfoy as a Veela could be categorized as something else completely.

He wondered if their missions were taking a toll on her. They had started out with easy tasks like information gathering but as time passed, their missions intensified. He was aware that their next task would be an assassination. Hermione would be required to deal the final blow and report back to the Dark Lord. If she succeeded then an official initiation would take place. Hermione would be within the inner circle.

Is that what she wanted?

There was no way to be sure. Maybe even she didn't know.

Thinking back to their first mission he smiled. She had been brilliant. Their job was to infiltrate one of the major companies linked to the Ministry and try and weed out the traitors. If it were up to him, he would have gone in, wands a blazing and taken the information he needed; but his girl had more finesse than that.

_**Flash Back **_

The streets were littered with people bustling about completing their every day tasks. They were as undercover as possible. Hermione thought that taking polyjuice would be too much. That if she made the company think that she was being held by the dark by force, they will give over the information in general conversation. Draco would just have to be willing to let her be alone with the man. He did not like it but if it got the mission done it would have to do.

Dressed in a off black pant suit (which Draco thought was sinfully sexy), Hermione walked ahead of him; her hair was tied in a neat little bun, her monstrous heels made her legs look divine. He was dressed in one of his many ensembles, opting to gel his hair lightly.

Following her inside the multi level building, the blonde sighed inwardly, time to put on his game face. Entering the elevator steps, they made the short journey up to the top level. It was time for her to work her magic.

The floor was less cold than the entrance way, it looked very much like the ministry but with more flowers and decorations. Draco would normally turn his nose up at such things, but today he needed to be as compliant as possible.

"Hello, I'm here to speak with Mr. Baxter," Hermione said professionally, walking up to the front counter.

"Sorry, he ain't in at the moment," the young woman told her. "Your welcome to wait. He should only be five minutes away."

Hermione nodded, "I suppose we should take a seat then." She smiled a small smile, he could tell she was nervous.

They sat down near the entrance and waited patiently. Looking around the room, Draco noticed other things he did not like. He didn't like the wall paper, and he didn't like the music that was playing. It was horribly cheerful and obviously girly. He wondered how this organization could be formidable to the dark with such bad taste. He supposed that taste did not correlate directly with skill and cunning. Eventually, an older man with graying hair entered. He looked a little flustered, his clothes seemed to be a bit unkempt.

"Mr. Baxter, ya 2 pm is here." The girl behind the desk motioned towards them.

"Alright then, come on through." His voice was gruff but he tried a small smile.

Slowly, Draco watched Hermione rise from her seat, telling him that she would be back. He continued to stare as she followed the man into his office. He heard the door click resoundingly. Now just to sit and wait.

Moments passed before he was pulled from his thoughts.

"So, you two shaggin then?" The girl behind the counter asked. How very professional of her.

Not that he minded, he loved people knowing that he got to get in Hermione Grangers bloomers.

Draco did not respond, but his smirk grew wider as if to say, 'of course'.

She eyed him knowingly. He could tell that she wanted in on the 'Draco express'. No could do, he was afraid.

Looking at the desk she was sitting at, he could see little personal things lying about. Her pink phone was almost fastened in her small hand, she seemed to be texting furiously. On her jacket was a large button, it said 'I support the Dark Lord'. Was that for appearances or was she really on board the new regime? At a closer inspection, he could say that the girl was quite attractive. She was very thin; however, the glasses upon her face held a certain appeal. She seemed to be quite outspoken, though, probably from a mid to lower class family. Draco had found over the years that girls like her were fun to party with but, as business man/death eater/Draco Malfoy, he could not associate with them full time.

"What's your name?" The girl tried again. Her long brown hair was tied back in a tight pony tail, he could see a few piercings here and there. She was sure different to the girls at Hogwarts.

"Draco Malfoy," he told her regally. Everyone knew who he was.

She eyed him thoughtfully for a moment before responding, "That's a funny name, that is."

She didn't know who he was? How absurd!

"Mines Alesha. Alesha Brown," she continued.

Draco wasn't sure if he was supposed to make anything of that information, but he nodded anyway. He was absolutely appalled that someone did not know who he was. That wasn't possible was it? He would have to complain about it in full when they got home. The nerve of this...this...Alesha Brown woman! Without realizing. He began to pout.

"Well, I'm going for a ciggy. Want one?" She stood, opening a packet of smokes she held one out in her hand.

Draco turned it down gruffly. He did not like smoking and he did not like it when people did not know who he was! His brow turned downwards in annoyance.

"Fair enough," she said cheerfully, popping the white stick between her lips. She neglected to notice the blonde man sitting as if he was a child who had just been told 'no' to a new toy at the shops. "I'd ask if you liked to party and stuff, but I can tell that you got your hands full with 'Miss Business'. Must be a wild shag." The girl laughed, exiting the room.

Too right. Hermione was a wild shag! He would show her just how wild when they got home. He needed release, his ego was bruised.

Pulling himself back to his senses, he realised a key piece of information, he could use this time to take a look at her desk!

Going through the files on the computer desk top, he found nothing suspicious. There was nothing of use in the area aside from girly things that he did not think belonged in the work place. He went through all of the drawers, staplers, pencils, all that office junk. As luck would have it, one of the drawers seemed to be locked. With a quick spell, he had what he wanted. He found inside a rectangular piece of equipment. It had 'confidential' written across the face, but he could not tell what it was. Pocketing it anyway, he quickly resumed his seat just in time to see the office door open and Hermione and Mr. Baxter exit. She shook his hand and he gripped her shoulder comfortingly, nodding as if they had just shared a secret. It looked like they had succeeded.

_**End Flash Back **_

They had succeeded. It turned out that Hermione had managed to get information that the light were planning an attack. She was unable to find when, but now they could be at the ready. The metal object he found turned out to be something called a 'computer hard drive'. He understood what a computer could do, but he refused to learn any more than that. Useless muggle contraptions! Even if that contraption had a list of very important people from the light on it.

She was good under pressure. That would be good for their cause and would make her stand out in the circle. He knew that she was capable of killing, that did not make her any less innocent in his eyes. The war had seen that they were all killers. Every single teenager that fought on the front lines had blood on their hands. It turned some mad.

_**Flash Back**_

_**The War. One Year In**_

Diagon Alley was a mess. Shop windows had been boarded up and things magically warded to try and prevent _this_ from happening, but nothing could halt the war that was raging. Signs that had been ripped off of buildings through various raids and fights, were strewn about the road. The normally shiny cobblestone was stained with blood. Lots of blood. People had died here...recently. The blonde Malfoy could see that people had taken refuge here at one point, but that was no longer the case. A year had passed since the war had begun. Many died in the initial attack, but those that survived, and were still surviving, had grown a sense of cunning. Draco thought that war brought out the most honest qualities in a man, it showed what he was capable of.

Like many times before the loud 'CRACK!' of a spell brought him back to reality. Whipping his head around quickly and falling into a defensive stance against a building as not to keep his back open, the young man looked for origin of the sound. Listening intently, he realised that voices were close by, there was more than one.

Initiating a glamour, Draco crept stealthily towards the scene. Being on the dark side had it's advantages. They had access to many new spells and potions. All the light had was their spirit. He knew that if he had to rely on that, he would have failed long ago, but he was not as stupid and stubborn as the Gryffindor's that comprised the Order of the Phoenix.

Reaching the scene, Draco expected to see a possible rape or robbery. They had become popular with the dawning of the war. Instead, he came face to face with three werewolves. They were extremely deadly. Their prey was crouching on the ground. She was small and looked like she could be killed easily. The brown hair atop her head was matted with dirt and sweat from battle. Her clothing was ripped and torn, revealing a large gash across her right shoulder. Her skin was pale. He could tell that she had not eaten in a long time.

He did know whether he should help the girl. He wasn't sure if he could, the werepeople were a dangerous kind. Draco did not feel like dying today.

One of the wolves stalked forward slowly. He supposed that they wanted to have 'fun' with their prey. Feeling rude and rather sick, the blonde decided that he could not watch any longer. Turning to slip away slowly, as to not draw attention, something caught his eye.

The girl had stood, seeming to be quite shaky. She was waiting for the man before her to attack. He supposed she had accepted her fate. The scratches on her arms were bad; he assumed they were infected. It would not matter in a moment.

"I'm not dying today, boys," the familiar voice sounded in his ears.

Eyes flashing upwards, he found what he was looking for.

The face of Hermione Granger.

Fuck.

He had always hated Potter. Yes, Weasley irritated him, but Granger...she was different. A person worthy of being his rival, not that he would tell her that. For some reason, he regretted that she would die. He wanted her to win, but there was nothing he could do.

It all happened so quickly that, if the boy did not have increased Veela sight and senses, he was sure he would have missed it.

The wolf descended on the Granger girl with a primal roar. He was above her, inches away. Then, she whipped out a long silver blade she had been concealing, stabbing him through the forehead with such force the boy had to question if she had been given the 'super strength' potion. No, her move was too calculated to be the case. Pulling a wand on the other two, she made short work of them, knocking them to the ground. How had she had time to steal the first attackers wand?

He could see that she was breathing heavily. She had expended almost all of her energy.

A man appeared from the shadows...Greyback.

Without thinking, Draco felt himself reacting before it was too late. "Behind you!" he screamed at her.

She turned just in time to be knocked down by the brute. He was holding her. Luckily, the attacker did not seem to care who the warning person was. He was more interested in the petal beneath him. Draco felt sick once again. He didn't want to see the rape of Hermione Granger, he didn't want her to die, even though he knew who she was to the cause and what side she was on. She did not deserve it.

To his surprise, the girl managed to lay a blow to Greybacks crotch, giving her enough time to turn the tables. Flipping them over expertly (where had she learnt that?), she shouted a spell but it was not quick enough. Greyback picked her up by the font of her shirt slamming her against the brick wall. That was it, it would be over now.

Suddenly, Greyback staggered backwards collapsing on the ground with a hard 'thud'. He was spluttering helplessly. Hermione had slit his throat with the silver blade from earlier.

"Fucking scum!" He heard her spit at the man lying on the ground. She walked forward until she was above him, "I have killed men for less, Greyback. You shouldn't have taken me on." Her voice was calm. Very 'un Granger'. "I'm happy that you're dying and I sincerely hope that you are in a lot of pain."

She took the blade once more, leaning backwards. She lunged forward with force fuel purely by adrenaline. The blade pierced his skin through to his heart.

Draco knew that he would be howling silently. Hermione had ensured that he would not be able to make a sound. Slitting his throat was a move that only the bravest men would make. Most women would have cowered, waiting to die.

Hermione Granger may have been a mudblood, but he knew then that she had the makings of a killer. She had what it took to become great.

Leaving the scene, Draco smiled knowing that he was able to help her.

She never would find out who warned her against the wolf, he would not tell her.

_**End Flash Back**_

That day felt like it had only been yesterday and at the same time like a life time had passed. Never in a million years did he think that he would be happy with the Gryffindor princess sleeping deeply beside him. He would do anything for her, though, she made him feel like a normal human, a human with a heart.

If she asked him to jump off a bridge, he was sure that he would.

He remembered when she had asked him to do something much worse than that. He hoped no one would ever find out.

_**Flash Back**_

Walking nervously into the extremely white, extremely sterile building, Draco glanced around quickly. He was on a mission and did not want to be noticed.

Sneaking through the isles of the institution, he scanned the shelves for what he was looking for. No such luck. That meant that he would have to _speak _with someone. How horrible, he would be caught out and his cover would be blown.

No matter. Hermione needed him and he would not let her down.

Strutting up to the counter he cleared his throat loudly.

"Welcome to South Land Pharmacy," a feminine voice greeted.

Looking up at the girl, he decided he was going to be frank. He opened his mouth to speak before promptly shutting it.

"Oh, it's you," the girl said, smirking a little at his discomfort. "What are you doing in a medi ladies pharmacy? There isn't anything for men here."

It was that girl from the information mission. The one that did not know who he was! Draco felt anger and embarrassment filter through his limbs.

"Hello...Alesha Brown." He said firmly, he was not so impolite not to know who she was. She should possibly take a leaf out of his book!

He then realised that she was waiting for an answer. Instead he gave a question.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you a receptionist?" The blonde found that he was saying the word 'receptionist' rather patronizingly but he could not help it. He was above common work.

"Yer, I do work there and here...and at the pub just down the road and I sell trinkets at the market. You should bring that girl of yours, I'm sure she would like a trinket." Alesha told him, leaning against the counter informally. She was certainly from a different class.

"Hermione does not wish for such frivolous things." He was annoyed with the circumstances, annoyed that he was in a ladies store talking to someone that knew him...in a ladies store!

Alesha scoffed, he could see her lip bar protrude unnaturally from her face. He felt himself shiver.

"And you're the women's expert, funny name?" She asked mirth filling her words.

Funny name?

She was teasing him!

He would have no such thing!

"I am here to get some supplies for my Hermione." He shoved a list over to the girl angrily glaring down at the counter.

"Ahh. She is having 'that' problem. No wonder you are so red looking." She laughed, turning and grabbing each item on the list one by one.

Red? He was not red!

"You know, this happens every month, funny name. I'm surprised you haven't been sent before." Handing over the parcel, she took the money he had placed on the counter.

"As far as I am aware, Hermione keeps supplies," he said gruffly, glaring at the lady before him. "And my name is Draco Malfoy and it is not funny!" He growled, turning swiftly he stalked from the premises anger radiating from his very being.

"Bye, funny name," he heard one last time before the door slammed.

Bitch.

_**End Flash Back**_

Draco would never...NEVER get lady supplies again! He was a man in high standing and he would not be lowered to doing menial tasks. He was not a house elf.

Sighing heavily, he shook the memory away. At least his girl trusted him to do such tasks. He just hated that that wretched girl had been there. He vowed that he would never go to that stupid pub or buy a trinket or whatever other place she worked.

He would not talk to someone who had no sense of respect. He was her superior and he should be treated as such. Not be called 'funny name.'

Draco had yet to tell Hermione about the encounter with the annoying witch. He was too embarrassed, some how he just knew that she would tease him.

He would not have her calling him 'funny name' as well.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he let the annoyance seep away hoping that he could be good enough Hermione Granger. He could not even buy tampons without a fuss.

Looking down at his girl, Draco could not help but smile. She had begun to snore lightly. It was very endearing. Letting a hand glide out, he pulled her close to him. She felt heavenly. It was time shake away his memories and go to sleep. Morning would come soon enough. It always did.

**A/N Be good and ****REVIEW! :):)**


	12. The Choice

THE NEW ERA – SHADES OF GREY

(Previously Flash Backs Mean Nothing)

Sides are chosen – New Alliances are formed – Ties are Broken.

The Hermione Granger Story

Chapter Eleven

Written by – MerinxD

**THE CHOICE**

_It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.___J.

The street was quiet. Not a car or person passed as Hermione sat on a bench. She was waiting. For what, she did not know but until that something came, she would sit there watching the blue house across the road. Today was the day that she took a life. Not that she hadn't done it before, but those were times of war. This was a choice made among many towards the life style that she was choosing.

She had battled with herself over this day since the mission brief was given. Hermione did not want to die and she did not want to let Draco down. He was depending on her to complete this so she could become one of them. Is that what she wanted?

She knew that she was happy with her relationship with the blonde wizard. He did not demand much and genuinely cared for her. The passion that sprang from their hate made it very exciting and she felt that, even without the blood bond, leaving him would not be an option.

The thought of taking him with her had crossed her mind. Many times. It was not, and could not, be an option. If they moved under ground, they would be forced to be shut off from the rest of the world, only leaving to complete an assassination on the dark side. What was the difference between doing it for the light and doing it for the dark? When she was at Hogwarts, Hermione had assumed that the Dark Side would be something horrible, something that sucked your soul out and ate it for dinner, but she really couldn't tell the difference between each side anymore. One side had a leader with a vision, he was strict with his vision but had a way to change things that did not fit that was nonabrasive and did not hurt anyone. She was living proof that the purifying potion worked after all. The Dark Lord was fair to those who were loyal and rewarded them. The light was in a constant state of poverty, torturing those who were not true to them. Was torture better than a quick clean kill?

The lines were so blurred that Hermione could not tell which side was which anymore. She had wondered if she was experiencing Stockholm syndrome more than once, but came to the conclusion that if she really did want to leave, she was capable. She was happy with Draco Malfoy and her home studies were going well. She was good at her missions and was praised for them and could venture around the world and do what she pleased. If she had made another decision, then she would be stuck in a hole in the ground just like Draco had said.

She knew she was being selfish but she no longer cared. For years, she had helped her friends over and over so much so that she began to neglect herself and grew very ill. Her constant mothering and worrying for others made her into something she didn't want to be. She wanted to know herself and care for herself as well as her loved ones. After her mission was completed, she planned on getting her parents re located. It was an exciting thought. She would get to see them again, they could go to dinner and go shopping and not have to worry about losing their lives every second of the day.

This definitely was the better choice for herself, her mate and her family. She would miss Harry and Ron, but they were doing just fine without her. It had been a year since she had seen them, now, and not once had they attempted to get in contact. Even when she was having regular talks with Mr. Weasley. She would miss them all but they had made their choice and she was making hers.

Now she just had to work up the guts to complete 'the deed'.

Truth be told, Hermione Granger was terrified.

Looking down at the mobile phone in her hand, she decided that she just needed some reassurance. Then she could get this over with.

Pressing the number one on the key pad, she listened to the dialing noises patiently.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice sounded on the other end. She was surprised that he figured out how to answer.

"Yes, Draco, it's me. I...I haven't done it yet. I just needed to hear your voice first," she said softly, awaiting his reply.

It did not come. At first, she thought that he had hung up but, then, finally, he cleared his throat slowly before speaking, "Hermione, I think you should come home. We can do that together, later; the Dark Lord will understand."

"What do you mean he will understand? I have no good reason not to complete the task. I was given all day!" She exclaimed. He was crazy, he wanted them to get killed.

A deep sigh filtered through as a tugging began to form in the bottom of her stomach. Draco was upset. How had she not noticed this mounting feeling before. If she hadn't of been such a wuss, it would have been done and Draco wouldn't be upset with her and she wouldn't have to know it. The bond they shared truly sucked.

"Something bad has happened. Come home." He didn't continue.

She felt fear creep into her form. Was he sick? Was his mother hurt? "What has happened, Draco," she said softly, hoping for a response.

"You don't want me to tell you over this contraption, Hermione," he stated plainly. He sounded deeply pained.

"Just tell me!" She exclaimed. "If it is that bad, then I will rush home. I promise." Her voice held conviction. She wished she could hug him.

There was a very long pause once again before finally, "Hermione. It's...It's your dad. He is dead."

….

…...

…...

"..What?" Hermione felt her stomach drop, her heart squeezed in her chest tightly. Then, she threw up.

When she was finished, he continued. "St. Mungos called the Manor looking for you. Your mother has been admitted. They have just managed to stabilize her. They couldn't help him though...I'm sorry."

She could feel that he meant it. At that moment, she was thankful for their special connection; he was like a crutch for her.

"What happened?" She asked, shock still filled her. She knew sadness would come soon enough.

"The light neglected security. Someone showed up late for their watchman shift. It only took fifteen minutes, Hermione. It was a muggle robber," he relayed what Percy had said in his letter.

"It's their fault?" Her heart dropped even lower. Again, she was throwing up.

"Yes," he said simply. She could feel him willing her to come home.

His words struck a nerve within her, anger began to filter through to her core. If she had moved her family when Draco suggested it the first time, instead of procrastinating about good and bad, then everyone would be safe. Her father was dead because she neglected to make a choice. It was her fault. It was their fault!

"I'll call you back," Hermione said plainly. She was sure he could feel her anger. Without waiting for a reply, she snapped the phone shut.

Standing up, Hermione patted down her clothing. Stepping off the sidewalk, she briskly walked across the road climbing the steps of the small blue house. Her breathing was even, her heart stayed at a normal pace. She found the door unlocked and barged on inside.

"Hello," she called out experimentally.

Within seconds, a ratty looking man appeared in the hallway. His eyes lit up as if he liked what he saw.

"I'm here to kill you," Hermione said evenly, raising her wand.

She watched as his eyes grew wide, as he turned and tried to run, as she struck him down – dead.

Turning, she walked out of the house closing the door quietly.

With a 'CRACK' she was gone.

Nobody saw a thing.

Nothing seemed to change.

The brunette witch felt no different.

If anything, it was just a blip on her radar.

Entering her bedroom, Draco met her with open arms. He hugged her tight for a moment before moving back a little, his eyes questioning "Did you do it?" Hermione nodded.

"A life for a life," she whispered, her tone unfeeling.

Then she began to cry and Draco caught her in his arms once more. Leading her over to the bed, he lifted her easily onto the mattress, continuing to comfort her silently.

Hermione wept until she was exhausted. Her slumber was dreamless and cold. The only warmth came from the man behind her.

She had completed her task easily but tomorrow she would remember – Her father was dead.

…

Light filtered in through the curtains, but Hermione was already awake. She had been for hours but somehow she could not gather the strength to move. Everything that she was feeling the day before had intensified, she was beginning to feel depressed. Being the smart person she was, the girl categorized this as entering the third stage of grief. Although she could not help her feelings, it made her feel better to know that she was not the first to go through this horrible feeling. Her heart silently reached out to her mother. She hoped dearly that she was okay.

Hearing the door open, Hermione did not bother to move. She did not look. A slower person would have thought she was sleeping.

"Hermione," Draco said her name, as if it could cure cancer. She felt it in her stomach and the feeling of support returned.

She watched as he walked to where she was lying. Crouching down on the floor, they came eye to eye.

"You feel like shit," he said softly.

"Understatement of the century," Hermione said, trying to sit up. Quickly, before she could move properly, Draco stood, helping her up gently. His expression held worry.

"I got you something," se told her. She did not think that a present would help. "I payed St. Mungo's to transfer your mother here, Herms. They will be looking after her day and night until she is better." He kissed her on the cheek. "She is just down the hall if you want to visit." He smiled softly and she could tell he was trying very hard. Hermione knew he was a beginner at this 'taking care of someone' thing, but so far he had been brilliant.

Leaning forward, she allowed herself to kiss him fully, slowly letting all of her feelings seep into the kiss.

"Soon," she whispered, pulling him onto the bed.

He complied, allowing her to kiss him at her own pace. He could tell that she was seeking his comfort and he would give it willingly. Hermione permitted him to touch her, she needed it.

Slowly, and with a lot of care, Draco made love to her. It was not crazed of full of hate, it was not hard or fast, for the first time he made love to her. She could feel every ounce of emotion that seeped from his skin to hers, she could feel that he cared for her immensely, that he would do anything. With each kiss, he willed the pain away, each languid thrust made her feel safe. Draco was healing her.

Afterward, they lay there in each others arms. Hermione had never experienced an orgasm so intense, she had never felt that connected to someone in her whole life. Lying in his embrace felt like the most natural thing, it felt like the only thing. As if there was never any other choice. Maybe there wasn't. She knew in the end she would choose him. Hermione was glad she could finally see it.

That afternoon she would gather up the courage to see her mother. The nurse had told Draco that she had yet to wake, so Hermione knew that she did not need to worry. After that, she would report in with the Dark Lord...Tom. Her report would be given and she would either receive a new assignment or he would send her on her way. Tonight was a Friday so she would be seeing him at family dinner night either way.

It felt like she had lived in this world for longer than half a year. It felt like a life time. Yet, if someone had asked her when she was still at school, what she was doing on the weekend, her answer never would have been 'Having dinner with Tom Riddle.'

Things had changed though, and this was her life now.

Finally ,Hermione was able to say that she was perfectly fine with that.

A choice had been made and, although horrible events had played out, she could finally rest easy. All would be okay.


	13. The Request

THE NEW ERA – SHADES OF GREY

(Previously Flash Backs Mean Nothing)

Sides are chosen – New Alliances are formed – Ties are Broken.

The Hermione Granger Story

Chapter Twelve

_Written by – MerinxD_

**THE REQUEST**

_**Don't marry the person you think you can live with; marry only the individual you think you can't live without.  
**__**James C. Dobson**_

_Under Ground somewhere close to Londonderry_

The dimly lit area was silent. Tension in the air was thick and suffocating. Mr. Weasley looked upon his fellow order members with something akin to melancholy. Their luck seemed to be getting worse by the day.

It had all started out great. Moving the light underground had been the best decision for all. Their death count was down and it seemed as if people were more care free than before. However, Arthur knew they had placed a band aid on a deep chest wound. They would bleed out soon enough.

The Order of the Phoenix did their bidding by night, executing plans that would bring them closer to their ultimate goal. In earlier days, they had been adverse to killing people, but, as the darkness closed in, new tactics were needed. Death was unavoidable.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley sat at the front of the group, watching their commander intently. They had been called to Order for a reason. They hoped that it was something to do with Hermione. Their Hermione.

News had come through to the light that a Mr. Draco Malfoy had specifically moved Mrs. Anne Granger from St. Mungos himself. Mr. Weasley and the boys did not know if this was a personal maneuver or a political one. If she was moved over to the Dark Side they would have one more reason to trap Hermione into staying. If she was not already caught under their web. They all knew the risks in bringing Hermione back alone. Harry had silently decided that the only way they could do so safely was to kill Draco Malfoy. The others, however, were talking about recruiting him. That was a laugh! His Hermione living happily ever after with Draco Malfoy, and he had to sit by and watch? Not if he got a choice. Draco Malfoy would die if it came down to it. Harry was secretly sure of it.

Ron had different ideas. He had voiced them to his father and best friend openly. He wanted to know if Hermione was happy. He couldn't see any reason to move her and risk her life if she was content where she was. Ron knew in his heart that Hermione would never hurt him. He knew that even if she was forced to work for the Dark Side, she would not hurt anyone that she loved. She was smart and secretive and capable of watching her own back. He was sad that she had found love somewhere else, but if she was happy, he would be content with that. However, as a member of the Order, he was bound to follow their decree.

Mr. Weasley pulled the young lads from their thoughts, voicing to the group that if anything was going to happen in regards to the brunette witch. It would have to happen soon.

They had lost many men during the way and Arthur did not want to lose another.

….

….

….

"That settles it then." His voice was soft but very serious. "We will retrieve Hermione Granger." He paused, staring down the room. His tired blue orbs landed on Harry and Ron. "Prepare yourselves. We attack Malfoy Manor in one week."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Malfoy Manor_

The large room that was posing as an infirmary felt warm and welcoming. It was unlike any hospital area she had ever seen. Hermione had assumed when Draco had told her that her mother would be cared for in Malfoy manor, that she would simply take rest in one of the guest rooms with a nurse present.

She should have guessed that that was not his style. Draco was nothing if not elaborate and sinfully expensive.

The area held a golden glow emitting from the small lamps around the edge of the room. They floated magically in place, flickering softly. In the middle of the room sat a bed much like the one she had slept in when she had arrived at the manor for the first time. The sheets were silk or something very similar. Letting her eyes wander over to the medical equipment, she decided that she was in the most expensive looking hospital room of all time. There was even a button for emergencies, along with all the equipment any medi witch could ever need. Seeing the small cart full of supplies made her fingers tingle. How she missed healing people. The feeling of happiness she would receive after a successful procedure, was one that could not be replaced. She had killed many people in the war, but she had also saved lives. For that she, was proud.

Watching her mothers chest rise and fall slowly with each breath, the girl could not help but smile. Draco had created this safe haven for her, so that her family could be safe. It was very thoughtful.

Gently, Hermione held her mothers hand, squeezing it just a little.

"I'm here," she said quietly, a small smile playing on her features.

Hermione would sit there for hours to come. Sit and wait.

Not that her presence would make her mother heal any faster. The brunette was not that naive, though she did know that she did not want her mother to wake and be alone.

They were having a family crisis and Hermione was the only one to be conscious.

…

Leaving her mother just before six, Hermione walked briskly to the Dark Court. She did not wish to be late, but hated having to leave.

Draco as always accompanied her, silently. Giving her all the support he could.

Arriving at the familiar location, the brunette witch walked briskly down the purple carpet. She did not hesitate, there was no fear in her form. Draco, however, still seemed a little nervous.

"Ahh, Hermione. I am glad you have arrived." Tom Riddle grinned from his throne chair. "How is your mother? I hope well."

"Yes, m'lord. She is recovering nicely," Hermione replied smiling sadly. "I completed the task that you asked of me." She was eager to get home.

"You did?" He did not sound surprised, Tom knew that she had it in her. "Wonderful!" He exclaimed, standing quickly.

Hermione did not know what he was doing. She watched as Tom Riddle walked briskly down the velvet steps of his throne towards her. She was startled when he took her into his embrace. Tom Riddle was giving her a hug! He was tall and warm. He felt just like any other human being. Never in a million years would she have guessed that this with the gentle touch was '_Voldemort'._ The world really had turned upside down.

Pulling back from the young woman, Tom smiled broadly.

"You have proved yourself worthy Hermione." He held his hands on her shoulders, arms at full length. It was something her father would have done. "In one short year you have made a new home and today you join your new family." Letting his arms fall, he took her hand in his, raising it toward the Dark Court for everyone to see.

No noise was made, but the air seemed to taste differently. Was it success?

Soon enough, Tom returned to his throne. He looked very pleased. Business continued as usual. He told her that her initiation would happen the next day, it would be a private ceremony and would not take long.

Hermione relayed the events of her mission quickly, opting to use the words 'taken care of' instead of 'kill'. It was a subconscious decision. She told him that it was quick and easy.

Raising a pale hand, Tom halted her speech.

"I have some rather pressing news I am afraid." His face had become serious, his eyes glinted with a passion.

"There is an attack coming our way. The light are surging upwards rather quickly, my informant tells me. He has also divulged that the attack is a way of taking you back...Hermione." His voice grew darker. He was not suspecting her, his form radiated an excitement she had never witnessed before. Perhaps the excitement for battle or a chance to meet with Harry.

When she did not respond, he continued.

"Now that I have seen your loyalty at work, I am no longer concerned about the attack. We are stronger and there are more of us. We do not know the date of the operation. However, the Manor is to be put under strict security. I have arranged with Narcissa for new wards to be placed on the estate." His voice grew bored but continued on. Hermione supposed that being the Dark Lord had its mundane qualities. She wondered if he did paper work.

When all was said and done, they decided that the best thing to do in regards to the Light was nothing. Tom was certain that they had people watching them and he did not want to seem like anything had changed. Secret measures of safety would be put in place to ensure no casualties. It would be swift and painless and they could possibly capture some intelligence. Hermione hoped, in her heart, that her friends would not be stupid enough to risk everything. She would not be able to do anything if they were part of the group, a part of her wondered if she even wanted to do something. They had hurt her beyond belief.

Court rounded up slowly, Tom handed out assignments (Lucky for her she had the week off) and bid them on their way.

"There is one more thing, M'lord." Hermione was surprised when Draco spoke up. Normally he would remain in the background. Had they discussed this and she did not remember?

"Ah, Yes, Draco. Your mother did tell me that you requested my presence. I hope this is good news." Tom eyed him questioningly.

Draco stood forward, his posture was stiff he looked rather nervous.

"M'lord. I would like to request permission from you." Draco started, he glanced at Hermione taking her hand in his momentarily before continuing.

"I would like to take Hermione as my wife."

xxxxxxx

**A/N – Lol. Sorry to end it there.**

**Review and I may update in a timely manner :P**

**Thanks to sensula for making this not shit :)**

**Writing the next chapter as we speak. Should be updating in ten reviews :)**

**Thank you all for your feedback so far. It has been helpful :)**

**Be good and ****REVIEW!**


	14. The Disagreement

THE NEW ERA – SHADES OF GREY

(Previously Flash Backs Mean Nothing)

Sides are chosen – New Alliances are formed – Ties are Broken.

The Hermione Granger Story

Chapter Thirteen

Written by – MerinxD

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING ;)**

THE DISAGREEMENT

_A quarrel is quickly settled when deserted by one party; there is no battle unless there be two.  
__**Lucius Annaeus Seneca**____  
_

The room was dark. Dark as night, which was deceiving because it was mid-day. Draco Malfoy lay in bed moping about his surly bride-to-be. Three days had passed since their meeting with The Dark Lord and, although Draco had been given permission to marry Hermione, she was very put out with him! He did not realize it until they left the court and she proceeded to ignore him.

After pestering her every hour on the hour, he discovered that she was not put out. She was furious! Boy, did he get an earful!

_Flash Back_

"You ask him to marry me before even asking me?" The brunette hissed, hands perched upon her hips ready for a verbal spar.

"What do you mean?" He was confused. Why should it matter who he asked first? It was obvious Hermione and he would tie the knot eventually. He just wanted it to be sooner, rather than later. The blonde received a spike of pride every time someone mentioned Granger was his girl; he wanted that to heighten. He wanted her to have _his _name.

"Malfoy." She paused thinking of the right words. Sometimes it was like talking to a child! "You can't just walk around declaring that you are going to marry someone without asking that person if they will marry you." He should understand that.

"But you ARE going to marry me." He still did not see her point. Was she angry that he wanted to marry her? Did she not want to marry him? His stomach dropped a little at the thought.

"You don't want to marry me, Granger?" His voiced lowered as he plonked down onto the love seat near the window.

Seeing his distress, her anger lessened. "No. I'm not saying that ,Draco. I'm saying you should have asked me first. A girl wants to feel like she is cared for." Taking a seat beside him, she took his hand in hers.

"Oh, Okay." His confidence regained as he looked her in the eyes. "Will you marry me, Granger?" He asked straight to the point. No use mucking around.

There was a pause. Hermione stared at the man before her taking in his expectant expression. She felt the fire burning within her once more. Draco Malfoy really made her blood boil!

"No!" She spat, ripping her hand from his grasp. Standing up, she began to stalk out of the room.

"Why?" The blonde was already in front of her. Damn his Veela speed!

Letting her gaze move upwards, Hermione ignored how close her mate was. She ignored the heat that radiated between them. She ignored his intoxicating scent.

Shakily, she replied.

"This isn't how I imagined how any of this would go...ever." Her voice was soft and strained.

With all the power and self restraint she had, Hermione staggered out the door, closing it firmly.

Draco was all alone.

_End Flashback_

It had been three days since they had had their disagreement and it had been three days since he had seen his mate. The human Draco was sulking; Veela Draco was going out of his mind. He could feel her presence where ever she went. If she was not in the lower part of the manor, hiding under the safe wing of his mother, she was tending to her ill mother. No matter how crazed he was, he could not bring himself ruin her time in the make shift hospital wing. He would not have her angrier at him.

Draco just had to bide his time, wait until she was unguarded and alone.

Then he would pounce.

….

Hermione was avoiding Draco like the plague. She knew that he knew this, but did not care one bit. If he really wanted her to marry him, he could hunt her down and beg her for it. She knew that Draco was much too proud to do so, but still found that she was waiting for him to show up every where she went.

The day after their fight, she had woken up alone and grumpy in the guest bedroom. She had attended her initiation (he was not there, surprisingly) and continued on with her day, thinking as little of the blonde Veela as possible. She could feel him willing her to come to him, it was incredibly hard not to. If she had not had the company of her mother and the knowledge that her mate was only four rooms away, Hermione was sure that she would have gone stir crazy by now.

Catching up with her mother had been just what she needed. They had hugged and cried together mourning the loss of their loved one. She missed her father very much.

Hermione felt bad for her mother. She did not know what she would do if Draco had been taken from her. Perhaps she would go crazy because of the bond. The young witch did not want to find out.

After reminiscing about Richard Granger, Hermione told her mother that once she was well, the Malfoy's would gladly hold a memorial service for them. Her mother seemed very pleased with this and expressed an interest in meeting Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione was not sure how that would go, but told her she would look into it.

On the second day of her mothers awakening, the young woman made sure to explain her circumstances in full to the older woman. Showing her the small marking she had received the day before, Hermione told her mother that she had changed allegiance and was not going back. Telling her tales of her arrival at the manor and her bonding with Draco, Hermione helped her mother understand that this was the best thing for their little family.

Anne knew that her daughter was angry at the light side for the loss of Richard and, though she could not empathize with her younger counterpart, she understood where her feelings were coming from. Being older and wiser, she felt that fate had played a large part in her husbands demise, though she knew that Hermione would not see it that way. Her daughter was very no nonsense and for a magical being, did not like the idea of 'fate' or 'God' which seemed contradictory, but she would not voice this out loud.

Hearing Hermione voice her opinions on the light, her insight into the brunette witch had been heightened substantially. Hermione hated what had happened to her father, but still held a love for her former house mates. Anne was not sure how long that love would stay ignited, seeing the intense loathing growing within her towards those that enabled her fathers death.

At the end of the day, it did not matter. Anne knew that she was merely a human woman and felt that she did not hold a place in the battles of the magical. She could only trust that her daughter was doing the right thing.  
Hermione was a very smart witch and would steer them in the right direction.

...

It was almost dinner time and Anne could tell that her daughter was not a happy chappy. She watched on as Hermione sighed loudly. It was obvious that she was tired and irritable, though she was trying very hard to conceal it.

"Hermione, dear, Is there something on your mind?" Anne Granger asked her daughter softly.

"No, Mum. Just tired is all," she admitted, patting the back of her mothers hand in reassurance.

Anne smiled at the younger version of herself.

"If you are having trouble with that lad of yours, best fix it soon, love." Eying her daughter knowingly, she continued. "We have already lost one loved one, Hermione. We can't afford to push anyone away at the moment. Especially when we are in such hard times...not that you can tell, looking around this room." A smile grew on the older woman's face, she was always able to see the good in any situation.

Hermione had always envied that quality.

"It's silly, mum, really." The younger lady assured softly, making sure not to make eye contact.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." She squeezed her daughters hand. "Come, now. Tell mum everything." Her voice was stubborn, yet very comforting. Hermione had always cherished the soothing tone of her mothers voice. She would be lost without her. A pang ran through her form, remembering that Draco was the reason she had her mother with her. Draco had made this happen.

Sadness overtook her slowly. Getting up, she moved to sit on the bed.

"He asked me to marry him. That's why we are fighting," Hermione admitted lamely. Saying it out loud made her sound incredibly petty.

"That's a bad thing, is it?" Anne was obviously amused, but did her best to maintain objectivity.

"Yes. It's horrible! He requested permission from Tom before he asked me and when he did ask, it was pitiful!"

Hermione knew that she sounded like a sulking child but did not care. Draco should have got down on one knee and promised her the world. None of this 'So I guess we should get married' crap!

After explaining to her mother the whole story, Hermione huffed loudly, slumping against the headboard with a soft 'thud'.

"Ah, that is a dilemma isn't it?" The Gryffindor could not help but detect a note of jest in her voice. "Hermione, love, men are...what's the right word? Ahh...men are stupid." Anne nodded smiling to herself. "They mean well, but their intentions get lost in translation. Even rich men like your Draco. Especially men like him, because they are so used to getting what they want when they want." She inhaled deeply.

"So, you are saying that Draco didn't mean to be insensitive, he was just born that way?" Hermione did not like this. It only made her angrier. What was worse, her mother had a point.

Hermione bet that Draco did not even know what he had done wrong. He was probably angry with her for hiding from him. She wouldn't be surprised if he thought that she was doing it for fun and not to make a point.

"Mum, why are men so daft?" She was serious in her questioning, it was something that would always baffle her.

"It's just how it goes, love. Perhaps they will learn one day."

xxxxxxxx

The bedroom was dark when Hermione entered late that night. She made certain to arrive after Draco's regular retiring time, she did not want to fight with him tonight.

Sneaking across the room, she fumbled around in the closet for some night clothes. It would only take a moment and she would be out of harms way once more.

Grabbing some underwear, she reached forward to where her clothes were hanging in an attempt to grab a night gown. Instead, her hands came upon something hard...something that was not clothing.

"Shit," the girl cussed under her breath.

Game over.

"What are you doing sneaking around in the dark, Granger? Hoping I'd be in bed?" His voice was deep and menacing. Stepping out of the clothes area, he grasped her waist with both hands his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her back. It was painful but she dare not make a sound.

"Where have you been, Hermione? Were you going to leave me here to go crazy?" Draco did not raise his voice but it was worse than any noise she had heard him make before. Hermione felt a pang of terror pass through her fleetingly.

"Draco...please," she pleaded softly. Letting her eyes trail upwards to his face. Even though it was dark, she could still make out his high cheek bones and pale skin. She could feel his piercing steel eyes watching her every move. Hermione knew that he could see perfectly, he could even feel what she was feeling.

Her gut told her that he was angry, confused and above all...hurt.

Reaching upwards, the brunette let her hand graze softly over his jaw. He stiffened momentarily before letting his form meld into hers. He may have been angry, but her touch could dismantle any situation. Especially when the Veela before her was so deprived of human contact.

Mewling softly, he allowed her to trace the outline of his face, starting at his hairline, working her way down over his relaxed brow, over the bridge of his nose, his cheeks, finally reaching his slightly parted lips. They were soft and full just, as she remembered.

Hermione felt the familiar heat in her abdomen begin to grow stronger.  
Even without sight, he was beautiful.

Inhaling deeply, she allowed herself the pleasure of tasting his scent. It was on the tip of her tongue. She found like many other times that she wanted to eat him up.

Perhaps she could.

"I'm still angry with you." Her voice was soft but truthful, yet she continued to trace patterns over his skin.

"I know," Draco breathed, willing her to touch him with a stronger hand. Fleeting caresses were no longer enough to satisfy him.

Hermione complied happily, entangling her fingers through his hair, allowing her thumb to outline the shell of his ear, just once. She smiled, feeling him shiver. Leaning forward, she captured his lips with her own.

It was slow and sensual, both unable to stop the groan of pleasure that erupted from their throats upon contact. It really had been too long.

Allowing her lips to part slightly, Hermione reveled at the feel of Draco nibbling on her lower lip. Instinctively, she let her tongue swipe at his softly. Soon enough, they found themselves in a heated duel for dominance. Neither cared who won.

Hermione made a noise of protest when Draco managed to rip himself away from the kiss. Silencing her with a finger, he proceeded to kiss along her jaw line, leaning his body closer to hers. His pelvis ground against her lower form possessively, his bruising fingers no longer feeling painful.

Quickly, using his Veela speed, Draco hoisted Hermione upwards so that her legs were wrapped around him, her core resting against his own arousal. He pressed her against the wall in one hard motion, showing her just how much she affected him. A groan escaped his lips as her hips bucked against his.

It wasn't enough.

He needed more.

In one swift motion, Draco ripped them away from the wall, holding onto her tightly. The brunette sighed at the feeling of soft sheets beneath her. She just loved when he used his Veela powers during sex. It made everything so exciting.

Sitting back on his knees, Draco watched the woman spread out before him. His smirk grew slowly, he knew that she liked it.

"Draco. Please, no teasing," Hermione said pushing herself up on her elbows, his eyes zeroed in on her chest as she did so.

Without words, the Veela sprung forward, perching himself above her perfectly. Making quick work of her blouse, he growled at his prize. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Resisting temptation a little longer, he inhaled deeply, calming his nerves. The Veela within him had been begging to take her as soon as she entered the walk in closet. Human Draco knew better, he would savor this moment. Who knew when she would talk to him again?

Kissing her once more on the lips, he ground himself into her core. He was sure that his pajama pants would be damp with her want. He could smell her arousal from a mile away, it was delicious.

Slowly, he kissed from her mouth, along her jaw line letting, his tongue dart out playfully along her neck to rest upon the sweet spot where her neck and shoulders joined. Suckling softly, he allowed his hands to roam her perfect form. His finger tips grazed the outside of her thighs, bunching her skirt even higher on her hips. His fingers moved to splay naturally across her rib cage, resting there momentarily.

Once he had marked her neck sufficiently, Draco slid downwards, peppering her collar bone and shoulders with kisses. Reaching her breast bone, he let his tongue graze the skin. He smirked, feeling goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Draco." He heard her warn softly, she was growing impatient.

"As you wish," he muttered against her skin before letting his mouth trail towards his intended destination.

Her breasts well full and welcoming just as he remembered. The dark skin of her areola was practically begging to be touched. Her nipples were hardened with desire, they were the most perfect peaks he had ever had the pleasure of suckling on. His tongue darted out ,swiping at the sensitive flesh teasingly, feeling her fingers grapple at his hair he spurred onwards, taking the left nipple between his lips. Suckling lightly, he reduced her to a groaning mess within minutes, his right hand was making sure not to neglect the other perfect globe. After they had coupled in the dining room, Draco remembered her saying that she had never thought her breasts were very sensitive. He was glad that he could prove her wrong.

Detaching himself with a soft 'pop', the Veela continued on the same track with the other breast. This time, his free hand trailed along her stomach, bypassing the bunched up material of her skirt, his fingers met with her arousal greedily. Pushing his fingers under the elastic of her panties, he allowed himself the pleasure to trace her entirety with his index finger, stopping to thrust against her entrance. She was wet and ready, but he wanted to play. Pushing a second finger against her, he began to build up a steady rhythm. Hermione bucked helplessly beneath him, willing him to give her more. Not wanting to disappoint, the blonde suckled against her breast harder than before, his fingers pumping faster and harder. The thumb of his 'busy' hand found the sweet spot directly beside the small bundle of nerves (he did not want to hurt her with a direct assault). He stroked her clitoris in earnest, reveling in the sounds of her heightened moans.

She was becoming desperate, her groaning turned into a strained mewling. He could tell she was close.

Picking up the pace, Draco groaned against her breast, quickly pushing a third finger inside of her moving faster still.

As if being hit by a very powerful wave, Draco felt her body tense almost painfully around his fingers, though he continued to stroke her clitoris to drag out her climax. A strangled groan emitted from her lips, her body arching upwards in an instinctive motion.

Then she went limp.

Detaching his lips and fingers, Draco sat back on the bed. Her eyes followed his hand as he brought it up to his mouth. He knew that she could not understand his fascination with her taste, but he could not help that he enjoyed it so very much.

Not wanting the moment to go stale, the Veela pulled off her undergarments, quickly standing to free himself from the painful confines of his pants. His arousal sprung free happily, and he smiled as she eyed it greedily.

In one quick motion, Draco moved back on the bed, moving to align himself with her center. Exhaling deeply, his hands grasped her hips for support. The blonde thrust forward, a sound of relief and pleasure passing through his parted lips. Hermione seemed to agree, pushing her hips upwards hungrily. This was not the time for slow and gentle.

Without thought, the couple found the familiar rhythm that suited them both; Hermione biting at his shoulder primitively earning a feral growl from the Veela. He thrust faster and harder, adjusting himself so he was perched upon his knees once more. Looping her knees over the bend in his elbows, he began to fuck her sitting up. Their groans grew louder at the change in penetration, he could feel himself meet the wall of her cervix where he could go no more. It was bliss.

Thrust after thrust, moan after moan, bite after bite, the couple brought themselves closer to oblivion. Draco managed to bring Hermione to that place more than once, each earning him a strangled cry, the tightening of her walls that almost pushed his cock out of her completely. Finally, with one practiced suckle just below the Veela's ear lobe, Draco tensed up, his face contorting as if he were pained, his eyes clamped shut as a drawn out groan passed through his parted lips as he continued to thrust recklessly into his counterpart, spilling his seed within her.

Quickly moving to the side as to not crush her, Draco buried his face in the softness of his pillow.

He could not speak, Hermione had once again rendered him useless.

Snuggling against his lover, Draco allowed himself to finally drift off. The days of being awake and restless finally taking their toll.

They both knew that they would talk in the morning.

**A/N**

**Well there is the well awaited smut you perverts keep bugging me about =P**

**Some answers about the light will be coming in the next chapter. As will the resolution of Hermione and Draco's marriage problem. Don't think a bit of sex can fix their problem completely. Hermione is a stubborn witch after all. :)**

**REVIEW ****and I might update in a timely manner. XD**


End file.
